Una Hermosa Mentira
by nekykychan
Summary: Su vida era normal como la de cualquier kunoichi,hasta que descubrió los degenerados planes de su padre. Rehacer su vida y seguir adelante a sabiendas que fue parte de un experimento sera doloroso, sobretodo cuando aquel muchacho de cabellos plateados la ponga en una difícil posición.
1. Todo fue una mentira

_Sus ambiciosas metas habían matado a mas de un niño con el simple contacto de esas células, mientras que unos fallecían al nacer, otros se desangraban dentro del vientre de sus madres; para su sorpresa, solo uno había podido ser empatado con las células del primer Hokage._

 _La idea de un cuerpo perfecto y poderoso lo llevo a ella, su primer intento de un contenedor. De un ovulo saludable en una incubadora, con el paso del tiempo aquella niña tendría la facilidad de aprender todos sus jutsus a la perfección gracias a la administración de sus células y parte de su chakra en ella. No es como si esa niña hubiera sido un intento fallido, aun le faltaba bastante para llevar a cabo su cometido y estaba seguro del uso que le podría dar._

 _Mientras los años pasaban el no cesaba con sus investigaciones, cada vez se sentía mas cerca de encontrar lo que buscaba y al mismo tiempo, sacarle provecho a todos los "accidentes" que habían venido en el camino; repitió el proceso de la incubadora, y aunque esa segunda niña hubiera fue la clave del sello maldito, no era el mismo jutsu que perfeccionaría un par de años después._

 _Azara era el nombre de la mayor, a sus dieciséis años ya era una jounin, tenia control total de todos los jutsus de su "padre" y desarrollado el mismo gusto de él a la investigación y crear sus propias técnica, por sus propios méritos había conseguido ingresar a ANBU algo que alegro de gran manera a su creador, quien lo vio totalmente conveniente para conseguir información de la aldea y usarla para su beneficio propio._

 _La segunda niña había nacido considerablemente mas frágil y mas débil que la anterior, pero no por eso significara que fuese una buena para nada, él se encargo de que eso no pasara, la inocencia que a ella le rodeaba y la amabilidad con la que él la trataba era una pantalla perfecta para que nadie nunca sospechara nada. Satomi, que tal vez no era tan feroz en batalla como su hermana mayor, lo compensaba todo con su inteligencia llegando incluso a maravillar a su susodicho padre, a sus 11 años ya era chuunin._

 _Azara y Satomi eran demasiado parecidas a Orochimaru, piel blanca, el cabello negro y liso sumamente largo, aunque cada una tenia sus particularidades, la mayor tenia los ojos ámbar, tan solo para reafirmar el color amarillento de los ojos de su padre, mientras que las pequeña los tenia jade con un leve brillo que se confundía entre el amatista y el zafiro._

 _Once y dieciséis años eran las edades que tenían cuando se dieron cuenta, de que eran parte de un mórbido plan ambicioso._


	2. I

**Hola a todos, un capitulo corto pero estamos comenzando, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Para ese momento en que las gotas frias de sudor se desplazaban por su nuca, él Sandaime estaba desesperado.  
Tenía a dos ANBUS con él buscando en los pasillos de ese extraño laboratorio hasta que rompieron una pared y allí lo encontraron de espaldas sosteniendo aparatos quirúrgicos en sus manos sin inmutarse ante el evidente estrés.

-¡Orochimaru!- grito el Sandaime con todas sus fuerzas

Él se volteo lentamente, los ANBUS estaban listos para atacarlo si era necesario.

-¿Qué diablos has hecho Orochimaru?- aunque intentaba controlarse, su quebradiza voz se comenzaba a hacer presente

-Solo hice todo lo que tenia que hacer para lograr mis propósitos- una risa gutural salio de su garganta -Aquí ya no necesito nada.- dijo con una sonrisa cínica dibujada en sus labios.

Corrió tan rápido que con las serpientes que salían de sus manos enveneno a los ANBU, el Sandaime lo siguió hasta que lo acorralo pero no pudo hacer nada…Lo miraba y aun veía a ese niño que había quedado huérfano por la guerra, en su momento de debilidad Orochimaru solo sonrío y escapo de allí por otro túnel.

 _Viejo idiota, solo te deje vivir por mas tiempo_ y era verdad, bien lo pudo haber matado enseguida.

Al final del pasillo puedo divisar a otro ANBU, pero no era cualquiera.

-Mi amada hija…- susurro sonriendo mientras se detenia a una distancia considerable de ella. Alli, aunque la mascara cubriera sus ojos el sabia la mirada de odio que le estaba disparando.

Azara se quito la mascara y la aventó, desenvaino sus katanas y corrió para atacarlo sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

-¡Aquí te detendré yo misma!-

No importaba con que velocidad lo atacara, Orochimaru esquivaba cada uno de sus golpes, nunca había sido tan rápido antes, le tuvo frente a frente cuando le detuvo las armas con los brazos, le miraba con odio y repulsión.

-Deberías venir conmigo, serias mas fuerte de lo que ya eres ahora- sonreía con malicia

Azara dio un salto hacia atrás y le señalo con la katana -No pienso ser parte de tus repulsivos planes- un par de lagrimas rebelde se deslizaban por sus ojos, no sabia si era de loa rrugado del ceño o de la enorme traición que sentía en su pecho.

-Ya fuiste parte de mis repulsivos planes- le decía con superioridad –Gracias a ti se todos los puntos débiles de la aldea, no fuiste tan inútil como había pensado-

-Ojala hubiera sabido como deshacer el sello antes, tu error mas grande es el que yo pueda pensar- se le arrojo por encima con las Katanas pero él le tomo por el estomago mientras aun seguía arriba y le lanzo una serpiente envenenada que la detuvo. Cayó al suelo inmediatamente.

La miro desde arriba agonizar y sostenerse el estomago en el suelo, se acercó lentamente hasta quedar encuclillas frente a ella, le movió parte del cabello con sus lánguidos dedos hasta descubrir su oreja y susurrar.

-No, mi error fue el no haberte asesinado antes…-

Orochimaru desapareció sin dejar algún rasgo. Una serpiente salió del brazo del Azara, dirigiéndose a chupar el veneno de su estomago, pasados unos segundos el Sandaime se acercó hacia ella, tratando de ayudarla a reincorporarse.

-Lo siento, por mi culpa ha escapado- se culpaba el Sandaime.

-Yo también fui débil ante el…- escupió un poco de sangre –De haberlo descubierto antes pudimos haberlo emboscado mejor, fui muy lenta Hokage-sama-

Inmediatamente aparecieron frente a ellos otros dos ANBUS, uno de cabello plateado y otro mas castaño

-Llévala al hospital a que la examinen- le decía el Hokage al peliplateado

El shinobi la ayudo a ponerse de pie y le acompaño al hospital, el joven de cabello castaño le dejo el cuerpo a sus compañeros forenses.

* * *

El Hokage seguía dándole vueltas a lo sucede hace un par de horas en la guarida subterránea de Orochimaru, no importaba cuanto lo analizara, no terminaba de encontrar en que momento, ese niño que perdió a sus padres por la guerra, se había vuelto en un psicópata.

Tocaron a la puerta y eso lo saco de sus pensamientos -Adelante-

En la oficina del Hokage, se apareció una niña de cabello largo con un chaleco de chunnin, la pequeña tenía un parche en su cuello

-¿Me mando a llamar Hokage-sama?- dijo tímidamente la kunoichi

-Si…- su tono de voz se volvió serio –Creo que ya sabes que Orochimaru se ha ido, ¿cierto?-

-Si…- respondió con la mirada baja

-Quiero asegurarme que tu también estas libre de su jutsu-

-Si- respondía firmemente –El sello del jutsu ya se encontraba bastante debilitado, así que fue sencillo para Ibiki-san retirar todo rastro del jutsu de nuestros subconscientes-

Orochimaru habia implantado un jutsu en el subconsciente de sus hijas con el cual, el podía tener acceso directo a cualquier secreto que rondara las oficinas del Hokage o la base de los ANBU, siempre y cuando ellas hubieran escuchado, tanto el Hokage como Ibiki pensaban que Orochimaru había tenido ayuda del exterior para tener conocimiento de tal técnica.

El Hokage observaba a la niña que tenia enfrente por que eso era, una niña con los ojos rojos por haber llorado últimamente.

-Si quieres podemos atrasar la evaluación Jounin, Satomi-

-¡No!-se apresuró a decir –Lo hare en la fecha asignada, como todos los demas- dijo animaa

Pero en el fondo ambos sabían que eso era mentira. Satomi solo quería aparentar que las cosas seguían normales.

* * *

La enfermera revisaba meticulosamente la herida en su estomago y miraba los análisis de sangre sorprendida.

-No ha quedado cicatriz y el veneno no tuvo ningún efecto en tu cuerpo-

-Mi cuerpo esta entrenado para eso, y tuve ayuda de mi serpiente- le respondió Azara

-Si sigues así, podrás lograr avances para el campo de batalla-

La enfermera le termino de vender por precaución y salió de allí, el chico de cabellos plateados se había sentado en la ventana, despreocupado y hasta tal vez distraído, Azara lo observaba con atención, en la división de ANBU en la que ella estaba nunca lo había visto. De la nada la puerta se abrió tan rápido que ninguno de los dos pudo predecirlo, había entrando una muchacha de cabello corto bastante agitada.

-¡Azara! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te encuentras bien?- no respiraba entre frases

-Estoy bien Anko, no sucedió nada- tomo a Anko de los hombros tratando de tranquilizarla

-Ese maldito…- cerró su puño con fuerza y rencor. Anko estaba tan involucrada en lo sucedido como Satomi y Azara.

-Hey, calma. Él no se saldrá con la suya-

* * *

Regreso a casa y se metió a su cuarto mientras arrojaba ese pesado chaleco a la cama y se miraba al espejo. Su cabello había crecido bastante que cubría su rostro y la banda de su frente.

Lo odiaba, se veía idéntica a él.

Satomi no tenia problemas con su personalidad o su forma de ser, pero cuando se veía al espejo podía verlo a él, compartía demasiados rasgos con alguien al que durante mucho tiempo llamo como su padre; se quito el parche de su cuello y toco con la tema de sus dedos la cicatriz que el sello maldito habia dejado en ella

Tomo un par de tijeras y corto su fleco a la altura de sus cejas cubriéndolas, tomo el rostro de su cabello en una cola de caballo alto y lo corto por la mitad para dejar su cabello tal vez a media espalda, con eso, sentía que ya no se parecía tanto a él.

* * *

El Hokage le otorgo el permiso a las tres pupilas de Orochimaru de destruir todo lo sobrante de aquel laboratorio clandestino ya que los ANBUS habían sacado todo lo que consideraron relevante. Un sentimiento de rencor y odio corría por sus cuerpos, no les tomo mas que un par de minutos para que todo ardiera.

Una fogata de olor putrefacto, la melancolía tenia forma de granada y ninguna de ellas se inmuto al ver quemarse lo que ellas en algún momento cooperaron, los recuerdos de su padre amoroso, porque lo fue, ¿realmente las había amado? ¿había visto por ellas como se supone lo hubiera hecho un padre de verdad? A Satomi le dolía saber que nada de eso era verdad, que todas habían sido mentiras, una obra de teatro perfecta.

Una pequeña lagrima se derramo por la mejilla de la menor, en silencio, la cual no paso desapercibida por Azara quien la limpio enseguida y acercó a su hermana rodeándola con el brazo, Satomi sonrió, tenia a Azara y tenia a Anko con ella, no estaba sola y de alguna manera, solo necesitaba del dulce tacto de su hermana para tranquilizarse.

* * *

 **Bueno, realmente espero que se hayan dando cuenta quienes son los dos ANBUS que salieron *risa malefica*. Gracias por los reviews y los mensajes /o/ ! Esta historia sera completada n_n.**

 **Como comentario dle capitulo, Satomi tiene tan solo 11 años pero como tuvo a Orochimaru como padre, naturalmente la presiono para que fuera como su hermana mayor, digamos que Satomi es mejor para las investigaciones y Azara para el combate.**


	3. II

**No me di cuenta en que momento paso una semana y no actualice, igual he tenido cosas que me habían retrasado, espero les guste.**

* * *

Azara tenía el cabello largo hasta la cadera y tan oscuro como la noche, la mayoría del tiempo le cubría parte del rostro y constantemente lo hacia hacia atras tan sólo para descubrir sus afilados ojos. Tenía una mirada penetrante y pedasada, como si todo el tiempo estuviera juzgando cada pequeña acción de los demás, sobretodo con esos ojos ámbar, su nariz era recta y pequeña, su mentón afilado, como su padre, aunque sus labios eran algo carnosos y con una forma de corazón.

A sus dieciséis años ya media un metro con setenta y realmente no pensaban que fuera a crecer mucho mas, tenía un cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo y a decir verdad, Orochimaru pensaba que en su mayoría de edad ella podria darse el lujo de elegir entre varios candidatos a esposo.

En la división de ANBU en la que se encontraba había varios que le tenían miedo, Azara era de aquellos shinobis que se tomaban muy enserio su trabajo, era dura cuando debía de serlo pero y su expresión sería no le ayudaba a ablandar su rostro pero, a pesar de eso, ella tenía ese lado maternal y amoroso que muy pocos conocían de ella. Azara era una persona que sabía separar el trabajl y su vida personal.

Cuando entró a las fuerzas ANBU por los pasillos sólo se escuchaban susurros y rumores acerca de su padre, un Sannin, que esa era la razón por la que fue aceptada en las fuerzas y que no era tan buena como decían, eso último había sido acer a de que tanto ella como Satomi fueron entrenadas en casa, no asistieron a la Academia Ninja como los demás chicos y es por eso que se dudaba de sus capacidades, mismas que hicieron que varios cerraran la boca cuando ella demostró que era digna de pertenecer a ANBU.

Pero ahora las voces que se escuchaban por los pasillos eran acerca de la traición de Orochimaru, de los experimentos que realizó con infantes y del mero hecho, de que ella era uno, aún así, Azara caminaba con la frente en alto haciendo oídos sordos.

-Adelante- la voz del Hokage se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, al entrar hizo una ligera reverencia

-Hokage-sama, ¿sucede algo?-

-Si- aclaro la voz un poco –Ya pueden pasar- En ese momento entraron las dos muchachos que ayer estaban ayudando a Azara y a los demás a ir al hospital, solo los miro seria–Azara- el Hokage la miro de manera autoritaria – De ahora en adelante pertenecerás a este escuadrón. Cuento con ustedes para una misión muy importante, así que necesito que se conozcan de toda la vida para dentro de 7 días-

-¿Qué?- Azara enarcó una ceja, aunque sus nuevos compañeros tuvieran la cara cubierta por sus mascaras, su lenguaje corporal decía que estaban de igual de extrañados que la pelinegra.

-¿No es una petición muy extraña, Hokage-sama? Ademas, creo que somos capaces de llevar a cabo una misión sin problemas- dijo el de cabello castaño

-No, necesito que entre ustedes conozcan sus habilidades y debilidades- el Hokage alzo su mirada a los tres shinobis y su tono de voz cambio por uno mas serio –Es una misión es de exterminio total, es algo muy delicado que tiene que ser tratado con la mayor prudencia posible-

-Hokage…- intento hablar el de cabellos plateados

-¡Salgan de mi oficina ahora misma!-Casi fueron sacados a patadas, los tres ninjas se veían entre ellos y no sabían que hacer.

* * *

El bosque de entrenamiento solia ser un buen lugar para un grupo recién formado, pero en este caso, los tres shinobis estaban en completo silencio, algo que después de unos minutos comenzaba a molestar a Azara

-¿Puedo al menos verles los rostros?- Azara rompió el silencio –Me gustaría saber quienes serán las personas con las que trabajare de ahora en adelante- se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba en uno de los troncos.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron mutuamente y tras dudar unos momentos se quitaron las mascaras.

-Ah…- el de cabellos castaños se bajo la mascara –Me dicen Yamato…-

-Yo…- ahora fue el de cabellos plateados pero para sorpresa de ella tenia otra mascara que le cubría hasta la nariz y un ojo tapado por su protector –Me llamo Hatake Kakashi…-

Azara rodo los ojos, internamente maldecía por haberle tocado un equipo que ciertamente, distaban de ser las personas mas sociables del mundo-

-Yo sé que ese no es tu nombre- Azara miro a Yamato quien se sintió amenazado –Pero no comentare nada al respecto- se cruzo de brazos, comenzaba a creer que no habia sido asignada a ellos por casualidad. Miro a Kakashi y se llevo una mano a la barbilla, el peliplata no sabia en que diablos podría estar pensando la pelinegra -¿Por qué llevas una mascara bajo la mascara?-

Su pequeño comentario fue lo suficientemente ironico para Yamato aguantara su risa, Kakashi suspiro pesadamente.

-Bueno yo…- se rasco la cabeza pensando que decir

-No importa la razón- Azara dio un paso atrás y les dio la espalda, ignorando olímpicamente a Kakashi –Todos tenemos razones para ser excéntricos- dijo algo melancólica y avanzó unos pasos al río para girar su cabeza y verlos -¿Ya habían trabajado antes juntos?-

Ellos se miraron y -No- dijeron al mismo tiempo

 _Parece ser que no se llevan bien_ dio un suspiro

Se acercó hacia ellos nuevamente y los tomo a ambos de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ellos.

-Si vamos a ser un escuadrón debemos de saber al menos quienes son nuestros compañeros- les sonrió y eso cambio por completo su frío rostro, habia estado comportándose de una forma pesada –Como ninja medico cuidare de ustedes lo mejor que sea posible-

-En ese caso, no pienso dejarlos atrás si las cosas se complican- dijo Kakashi con un poco de ánimo

-Yo no me pienso quedar atrás, ¡ja!- en cambio Yamato estaba bastante alegre

 _Solo necesitábamos sentirnos en confianza_ sonrió para ella misma

-Vengan, los invito a Ichiraku- dijo Azara soltándoles las manos

-Vale, tengo mucha hambre- dijo Kakashi

-Esta bien vam…-

Antes de que Yamato terminara de hablar, en medio de ellos apareció una pequeña kunoichi

-Yamato-san, Sandaime lo solicita en su oficina urgentemente- era Satomi

-¿Ah? Pero hace poco estuve allí- decía molesto –Que se le puede hacer, es el Hokage, supongo que paso del desayuno, los alcanzaré luego- dijo resignado

-Satomi ¿no estaba entrenando?- le pregunto Azara

-No hoy, me toca dar los mensajes del Hokage en la aldea- volteo a ver a Yamato –¿Nos vamos Yamato-san?-

-Si, bueno los alcanzo luego- hizo una seña con la mano y desapareció junto a Satomi.

-¿Es tu hermana?- pregunto Kakashi –Es idéntica a ti-

-Si, es mi hermana…- dijo pesadamente pasándose el cabello por la oreja, algo que no pase desapercibido por Kakashi –Vamos a Ichiraku-

* * *

Kakashi suspiro con pesadez debajo de la mascara al divisar a las pocas cuadras a dos personas conocidas, aunque al ir acompañado de Azara no es como si pudiera salir de allí, tan solo siguió caminando hasta Ichiraku.

-¡Oh, Kakashi!- inmediatamente fue reconocido por el shinobi- Konnichiwa, es raro verte despierto tan temprano- le decía a manera de burla el muchacho

-Y es raro no encontrarte sin Kurenai, Asuma- se burlo también de él

-Cierra la boca, Kakashi…- dijo la muchacha enojada –Y tú también vienes con una chica- le reclamo, intentando desviar la atención de ellos.

-Y no nos ha dicho quien es, que sea bonita no significa que te la quedes tu solo- se río Asuma, siguiendo el juego de Kurenai.

-No es nada de eso, ella es Azara, es la nueva integrante en el escuadrón donde me encuentro-

-Mucho gusto, Azara- la saludo amablemente Kurenai

-Así que era eso- Asuma dejo el tazón en la barra –Suerte Azara, Kakashi a veces puede ser algo difícil-

-Ore ore, no espantes a mi nueva compañera, Asuma-Kakashi suspiro –Pronto creerá que soy un líder holgazán-

Tanto Kurenai como Asuma se pusieron de pie. -Supongo los veremos después, fue un placer conocerte Azara- se despidió Asuma

-Igualmente…- respondio por lo bajo la pelinegra

Asuma le tendió la mano a Kurenai y ambos jóvenes siguieron su camino.

-¿Ellos son pareja?- pregunto Azara a Kakashi mientras se sentaban en la barra del lugar.

-No lo se, ya nadie sabe- el peliplata suspiro

-Las relaciones amorosas no deberían de ser tan complicadas-

Se disponían a comer, Kakashi estaba a punto de bajarse la mascara cuando un tortuga que parecía haber sido disparada estaba girando en la barra

 _Aquí viene de nuevo_ se llevo la mano a la cabeza

-¡KAKASHI!- un hombre con spandex verde llegó corriendo a toda velocidad hasta quedar detrás de ellos -¡Kakashi!- dijo muy animoso –Te desafío- le señalo descaradamente con el dedo indicé.

-¿Ah? Gai, déjame comer en paz, ¿no podemos hacer esto en otro momento?- decía con algo de pesadez

-¡Oh! Se me ha ocurrió algo genial- señalo a Kakashi nuevamente –Compitamos para ver quien come mas ramen y el perdedor paga-

-A mi me gusta la idea- el señor Ichiraku no paraba de reír al escuchar lo suculento de la apuesta.

-Ah…-Kakashi suspiro nuevamente –Esta bien…- acepto de mala gana

Azara se hizo a un lado ya que Gai que ni siquiera la había visto, casi le empuja con el trasero para poder quedar al lado de Kakashi.

-¿Listo?- pregunto Kakashi con palillos en mano

-AHORA- dijo enérgico Gai

Azara se limitó a mirarlos de forma curiosa junto con el señor Ichiraku mientras comía sin apuro alguno, no solo era divertido ver como Gai se atragantaba para intentar comer más que su "rival", si no la forma en la que Kakashi bajaba y subía su mascara de manera que eso no lo retrasara, tenia al menos 3 platos mas que Gai.

Pasaron 10 minutos y Gai cayó de la silla sosteniéndose el cuello puesto se estaba atorando con un pedazo de cerdo que afortunadamente logro escupir.

-Supongo que con esto son 35-34 a favor mía, ¿verdad Gai?- le decía Kakashi mirándolo desde su silla, aun con la boda llena.

Gai se levanto –Admito mi derrota- decía muy triste poniendo dinero sobre la barra -¡Pero la llama de la juventud aun arde en mi!- Señalo hacia el cielo y en sus ojos se podían apreciar unas ligeras llamas.

Kakashi se levanto y agradeció la comida al señor Ichiraku quien sonreía por que en solo unos minutos había sacado lo del día.

-Bueno supongo que seguiremos caminando, ¿verdad?- Kakashi miro a Azara

-Si- se levanto y de igual manera agradeció al señor la comida

Gai se quedo petrificado al escuchar la voz de Azara por lo que inmediatamente se giro hacia ella, como si su ego no hubiera sido destrozado por Kakashi segundos antes.

-Disculpe señorita déjeme presentarme… ¡Mi nombre es Maito Gai!- de la nada apareció una tortuga debajo de el

-Ah…mucho gusto- contesto confundida.

Gai se bajo de la tortuga, le tomo las manos y puso su "cara seductora".

-Señorita, déjeme decirle que usted es la flor de la juventud mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida, ¡Déjeme tener una cita con usted!-

Una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de Azara–Yo…no estoy interesada en salir contigo-intentó no sonar de forma hiriente ante el muchacho que recién conocía, le soltó las manos pero él seguía insistiendo.

-Vamos Gai, ya te dijo que no quiere- respondió Kakashi al rescate de su compañera

-Señorita, un hombre como yo con esta ardiente juventud nunca encontrara en la vida- hacia más énfasis

-Yo…no estoy para nada interesada, ni siquiera has tenido la cortesía de preguntar mi nombre- trato de usar un tono de voz mas autoritario

-No hay necesidad de saberlo- sonrió y un brillo peculiar apareció en sus dientes –Le aseguro que la próxima vez que nos veamos accederá a salir conmigo- y de la nada se esfumo en una nube de humo

Azara se llevo la mano al puente de la nariz y se giro a ver a Kakashi-¿Ese tipo siempre es así de raro?-

-La mayoría de las veces, siempre esta animado- le contestó

En su andar por la aldea, Azara volteaba a ver a todos lados, pocas veces prestaba atención a lo que sucedía cotidianamente en la aldea. Mientras caminaban Kakashi saludaba con la mano a los compañeros que se pudiera encontrar, fue ahí cuando Azara se dio cuenta que fuera de sus compañeros ANBUS, no conocía a nadie más que a Anko.

Se recargaron en el barandal del puente que cruzaba un pequeño riachuelo dentro de la aldea, la cálida brisa mecía los largos cabellos de Azara, ella cerraba los ojos y se relajaba, le era muy agradable. Kakashi la miraba algo extraño, se había hecho una idea preliminar de Azara basándose en la infancia que tuvo, pero al empezar a tratarla, se dio cuenta de que tal vez era como cualquier kunoichi, de cierta manera agradecía que no fuera iracunda o sádica como su progenitor pero en realidad, a Kakashi aun le faltaba mucho por conocer de ella.

-Es algo extraño…- rompió el silencio –Somos de la misma generación pero pareciera que eres nueva en la aldea- miro hacia el cielo mientras hablaba

Azara esbozo una sonrisa de lado-Eso es por que ni siguiera fui a la academia ninja a diferencia de Anko, entrene con Satomi y mi pa…- guardo silencio – y Orochimaru…, en casa, después de volverme Jounin recuerdo haberme unido inmediatamente a ANBU…- termino hablando por lo bajo.

Kakashi la miraba con algo de lastima, su vida fue planeada desde el momento en que fue concebida y ahora, pareciera que no tuviera un ritmo fijo.

-Debió de haber sido una infancia difícil…-

-Un poco, pero te llegas a acostumbrar- una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en su rostro.

El viento le seguía desacomodando los cabellos y la relajaba cada vez más

-Pero si miras al cielo, llegas a pensar incluso que las guerras podrían terminar en instantes- musito suavemente y giro su mirada a Kakashi, quien también la había volteado –Tienes un rostro atractivo, no deberías de cubrirlo todo el tiempo- ese comentario dejo a Kakashi un poco sorprendido, aunque en realidad habia sido un esfuerzo de Azara por desviar el tema.

Frente a ellos y en cuclillas en el barandal volvió a aparecer Satomi

-Ah, ¿sucedió algo Sato-chan?- le pregunto la mayor

-Vengo de parte del Sandaime de nuevo, me pidió que avisarle a Kakashi-san que por favor, pase a su oficina al atardecer.-

-Ya veo…-suspiro Kakashi

. Kakashi las observaba fijamente, eran casi exactamente iguales, claro, con sus pequeñas y grandes diferencias, eran casi criaturas perfectas físicamente y en habilidades, aunque Satomi se veía mas delicada parecía ser muy buena evitando que alguien notara su presencia pero aun así, Kakashi podía ver en sus ojos un ligero brillo de tristeza que había visto en varios shinobis antes.

-Satomi, ¿has entrenado hoy?- Le pregunto la mayor

-No…he estado dando vueltas con las tareas que me pidió el Hokage-

Azara suspiro pesadamente y puso sus manos encima de la cabeza de la menor.

-Kakashi, ¿te importaría si la ayudamos a entrenar por hoy? En unas semanas será la evaluacion- sonrió esperando una respuesta

-Hum, supongo que le servirá, tambien será un buen ejercicio para nosotros y el trabajo en equipo.

* * *

Kakashi ahora dudaba, ya había visto un poco de Azara pero ¿Satomi? Se veía tan tímida y delicada que se le antojaba mas como una civil disfrazada de shinobi

 _En que diablos me he metido…_ se decía a si mismo volviendo a dudar de su decisión.

De la nada Satomi desapareció y unas cadenas empezaron a intentar tomarlos por los tobillos, ambos shinobis saltaron pero unas serpientes aparecieron frente de ellos intentándolos morder.

-Es un genjutsu- le dijo Azara –Se siente demasiado real-

Kakashi liberó su sharingan para poder librarse de él, pero fue entonces cuando unos hilos los jalaron llevándolos al suelo, los hilos estaban unidos con agujas que pareciera tenían veneno, si se movían morirían, Azara se intento librar con su katana logrando así que ella y Kakashi salieran de esa trampa, pero poco fue el alivio cuando enfrente de ellos una lluvia de agujas estaba lista para caerles encima y no tardaron segundos en caerles, pero antes de tocarlos estas se detuvieron y la Chunnin apareció frente a ellos.

-Si hubiera dejado caer las agujas hubieran muerto y yo hubiera ganado…-

-Si, que bueno que no nos mataste- le acarició la cabeza la mayor.

Kakashi había quedado algo sorprendido con las habilidades de Satomi, no por algo era una chunnin a tan corta edad

-Si haces eso la evaluación estoy seguro que pasaras enseguida, incluso me has hecho sacar mi sharingan- les dijo acercándose

-Satomi y yo compartimos muchas técnicas, pero ella es mejor en genjutsus y este tipo de ataques-

-Es porque me gusta evitar los combates cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo sonriente Satomi

Si Kakashi lo pensaba bien, su apariencia de niña indefensa seria perfecta para las misiones en cubierto

* * *

Al poco rato de que Satomi se fue, Azara se acercó a Kakashi

-Los hilos te lastimaron un poco- saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpio el hilo de sangre que brotaba de su hombro

-No me di cuenta, al final si pudo tocarme-

Azara volteo de nuevo la vista al cielo, ya estaba atardeciendo un poco –Supongo…que debes de ir con el Hokage-

* * *

Kakashi se encontraba sentado en el borde del ventanal de la oficina del Hokage, quien se veía demasiado preocupado, no dejaba de pasar sus manos por su barbilla y en sus ojos se notaba lo pensativo que estaba.

-Ya esta aquí- murmuró al escuchar los torpes pasos de Yamato detrás de su puerta.

El castaño entro agitado y a duras penas reverencio al Hokage y se tumbo en la silla frente a su escritorio, le dieron unos momentos para regular su respiración.

-Hokage-sama con todo respeto, ¿Qué es lo que lo tiene tan preocupado que nos saco de nuestros escuadrones?- inicio Kakashi

El Hokage los miro fijamente a ambos y comenzó a pensar con cuidado en su selección de las palabras –Antes, primero lo primero. ¿Creen que ella sea una amenaza para la aldea?-

-No- dijo con seguridad Kakashi –Por lo que vi hoy, esta deslindada de cualquier plan de Orochimaru hacia nosotros si es que dicho plan existe. Estuvimos hablando de algunas cosas y ni siquiera usa la palabra "padre" cuando se refiere a él.-

-Sa…Satomi- Yamato tosió, aun seguía agitado –Ella tampoco tiene un comportamiento sospechoso, la seguí por toda la aldea y no mostro una conducta sospechosa-

Kakashi arque las cejas, el Hokage seguía escondiéndose algo para si mismo, el anciano shinobi se dio cuenta de las miradas de los dos muchachos, se acomodó en su silla.

-No tengo mas opción que decirlo…- se quito el sombrero y paso ambas manos por su cabello –Sus expedientes fueron sustraídos- dijo con seriedad –Esos expedientes debían de ser censurados pero han desaparecido completamente. No sabemos quien pudo haber sido ni porque, ya tengo a Ibiki trabajando en eso asi que por favor, de momento, sigan vigilándolas.-

La mirada, sus palabras, la forma de hablar, su lenguaje corporal, el Hokage tenía razones para tenerles desconfianza.

* * *

 **Solo diré que me divertí muchísimo escribiendo a Gai :B, fue mi parte favorita. Bueno ultimamente no tengo mucho que decir, espero todos sus comentarios. Bye bi** !


	4. III

**Hola a todos, gracias por los comentarios, subo este capitulo porque es mas corto que el anterior y a mena de compensar la semana en que no actualice.  
De antemano me disculpo por las faltas ortográficas, ya he revisado este capitulo pero posiblemente algunos errores se me escaparon.**

* * *

El no estar de servicio ero lo mejor que le podía pasar a Azara, le daba la oportunidad de salir y caminar por la aldea sin tener que utilizar ese pesado chaleco gris y la incomoda mascara. Su blusa azul cielo de escote bajo y manga tres cuartos la hacían lucir bastante femenina ya que acariciaba las pequeñas curvas de su cuerpo acompañado de un pescador color beige le hacían sentirse cómoda, aunque, nunca salía de su casa con una caja de kunais o el protector en su brazo izquierdo para esconder el contrato de invocación.

Mira hacia todos lados esperando toparse a Yamato o Kakashi, desconocía sus domicilios o los lugares que frecuentaban.

-¡Azara-hime!- un pseudo hombre con spandex verde corrió hacia ella con una flor en la mano, parecía que se estrellaría pero se detuvo a solo un paso de ella –Que hermosa estas hoy- le extendió la mano que tenia la flor

-Ah…, gracias Gai- tomo la flor mas por cortesía que por otra cosa –Espera no te dije cual era mi nombre y ¿Por qué me llamas Hime?- se exalto un poco

-Es por que yo se todo sobre ti, tu nombre, tu edad, tu comida favorita, el nombre de tu hermana, tu oscuro pasado- hacia mímica mientras hablaba, iba tan rápido que parecía que no respiraba –Ayer hice mi tarea- sonrió y un brillito apareció en sus dientes

-¡Acosador!- grito y casi por inercia le soltó un puñetazo en la cara lo que provoco que saliera volando hasta caer en la mesa de un comerciante destrozando todo

-Ah…mi juventud duele…-

-¡Ah!- Kakashi quien pasaba solo vio a Gai casi desmayado cubierto por zumo de las sandias que había aplastado

 _¿Qué habrá pasado?_ giro los ojos y puedo ver que unos metros enfrente se encontraba Azara con las manos en la boca avergonzada de lo que había provocado quien corrió hasta donde se encontraban ambos shinobis.

-Gai, ¿estas bien?- Azara se inclinó hacia él sintiéndose culpable por haberlo hecho salir volando

Como si nada le hubiera pasado -y sin importarle estar cubierto de sandias- se incoó frente a ella y le tomo las manos

-Azara-hime, ¡La llama de su juventud me ha cautivado más! ¡Tenga una cita conmigo!- decía entusiasmado

-Yo…no…es que…- titubeaba, no sabia que decirle para que la dejara en paz

-Vamos Gai, ella dijo ayer que no quería nada contigo- dijo Kakashi de mala gana por la insistencia de su "eterno rival" poniéndose junto a Azara

-¿Kakashi?- Gai giro la mirada -¡Ahora entiendo todo!- se puso de pie y lo señalo acusadoramente -¡Es por que tu la quieres solo para ti!-

-¿Ah? Gai no te hagas ideas absurdas- se rasco la cabeza ante la terquedad de su amigo

-Kakashi te reto- decía con fuego en los ojos –Te desafío en una carrera a recorrer todo la aldea, quien gane tendrá una cita con Azara-hime en el aniversario de la aldea-

Kakashi dio un largo suspiro pero si no aceptaba no se iba a largar y si le ganaba estaba seguro de que dejaría de molestar a Azara.

-Vale…hagámoslo- dijo de mala gana

-¡Yuju! Saldremos de este punto y será la meta-

-Esperen que diablos hacen…- Azara intentaba detenerlos pero era imposible, fue ignorada olímpicamente por los shinobis.

-Listos… ¡Ya!- gritó Gai

Ambos salieron corriendo rápidamente, Azara se llevo la mano a la cara y movía la cabeza en negación muchas veces, Asuma y Kurenai que estaban por allí se acercaron a ella.

-Esos dos inmaduros, ¿ahora por qué salieron corriendo?- preguntó Asuma

-Gai reto a Kakashi ay yo soy el premio, ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de preguntarme- respondió aun con las manos en la cara.

-Son unos idiotas que nunca cambiaran- replico Kurenai

Gai y Kakashi habían dado la vuelta rápidamente, Gai quien estaba seguro de ganar fue tan tonto que se tropezó con una piedra minúscula y dio con la cara al suelo provocando que Kakashi ganase la competencia, Gai caminaba decepcionado hacia donde los demás y de una manera melancólica comenzó a hablar.

-Has ganado de nuevo mi eterno rival…pero promete que cuidaras de Hime-san y harás que se divierta- dramatizaba exageradamente

Azara se acercó a ellos, su amenazadora y afilada mirada solo provoco escalosfrios en ambos sinobis, les proporciono un golpe a ambos en la cabeza, Gai quedo aturdido y Kakashi no se explicaba el por qué de esa agresividad, ella cruzo los brazos y desde arriba algo sonrojada comenzó a hablar.

-¡Idiotas! No deben de poner nunca a una mujer como un trofeo de algo sin siquiera haberle pedido su consentimiento- dijo seria –Soy perfectamente capaz de decidir con quien quiero tener una cita-

Se dio la media vuelta y salió caminando aun cruzada de brazos sin decir nada mas.

-Idiotas, debieron preguntar primero- Kurenai tambien se giro y se alejó del lugar.

-Sera mejor que se disculpen con ella- concluyo Asuma alcanzando a su acompañante.

Gai se levanto del suelo y puso su mano en el hombro de Kakashi

-Me has ganado, oficialmente dejare de perseguirla, tu debes ser quien se disculpe con ella-

-¿De que hablas? fue por tu culpa el que ella se enojara, ya te había dicho que…- Gai lo interrumpió

-¡No Kakahi! Así es la juventud, ve, discúlpate, abrázala y hazla sonreír como la dama que es, acepto mi derrota- se dio la media vuelta y se fue

 _Ah, este hombre cuando se trata de una mujer nunca entiende lo obvio_

Kakashi se tallaba la cabeza mientras buscaba a Azara con la mirada

 _Esa mujer, parece delicada pero tiene demasiada fuerza._

Azara quien se encontraba sentada en una banca frente a un pequeño parque miro como el adolorido Kakashi se acercaba y se sentó junto a ella.

-Lamento el golpe, estaba algo disgustada…- se disculpo

-Era yo el que venia a disculparme, pero es bueno saber que el sentimiento es mutuo-

-En verdad, lo siento. Fui bastante exagerada pero ninguno de los dos escucho lo que yo tenia que decir- suspiro con pesadez

-Supongo que te hicimos sentir mal…-

-Pero te lo agradezco, Kakashi- le tomo la mano –No tenias que hacer lo que hiciste, pero me ayudaste a liberarme de Gai- sonrío -No tenemos que tener una cita de verdad, solo le diremos a Gai que sucedió si pregunta-

Por lo general las mujeres se le acercaban a Kakashi por el misterio que guardaba su mascara y el había aprendido a disfrutar de esa atención, no es que le gustara pero tampoco era que fuese un casanova con cada una de las chicas que lo seguía, era un caballero, pero suponía que cualquiera le gustaría salir con el.

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y cerro los ojos, o bueno, el ojo que le era visible, dio un suspiro largo y puso las manos detrás de la nuca, de pronto sintió una mano en su cabeza, abrió su único ojo visible y volteó la mirada.

-Tienes una rama en el cabello- le dijo Azara botando la rama al suelo

Aunque tenia que vigilarla y observar cualquier conducta sospechosa, el ninja copia se sentía totalmente a gusto con la presencia de la chica.

-¿No sabes nada de Yamato?- pregunto la pelinegra

-No, ayer lo vi antes de irme a casa pero estaba algo ocupado que lo pase de largo-

-Ya veo…-

El día era cálido, había una pequeña brisa agradable y se podía escuchar el zumbar de las abejas como si vivieran en un pueblo normal en vez de uno ninja.

-Eres demasiado serio, Hatake Kakashi-

-¿Ah?- arqueó una cena

-Eres demasiado serio, tal vez eso te hace un gran shinobi, he escuchado incluso a Sandaime decir que algún día podrías ser Hokage-

En su mente se bufaba, ¿el un Hokage? No podía, o en ese momento lo sentía imposible

-No podría ser nunca un Hokage, no llego a la talla-

-Tal vez, pero si piensan eso de ti, es por que estas haciendo algo bien- le regalo una sonrisa sincera

-Bien- se levanto y le extendió la mano –Caminemos, creo que aun te queda mucha aldea por ver- decía cortes y seriamente

-De acuerdo- le dio la mano a Kakashi y comenzaron a caminar, el seguía con el semblante tranquilo.

Gai los miraba escondidos, se mordía los labios y ríos de lágrimas-completamente inecesarias- salían de sus ojos

-El mejor hombre siempre…con la mejor mujer- sus sollozos eran tan fuertes que unos gennins creyeron que era un animalejo y le arrojaron un par de kunais

Así como paso ese día pasaron los demás, Gai seguía a Azara y ella cuando lo descubría trataba de salir huyendo pero le era imposible hasta que Kakashi llegaba, tubo incluso que abrazarla una vez para que Gai se fuera definitivamente, ella se disculpaba con Kakashi cada que eso sucedía por que sentía que lo hacia perder el tiempo pero a él le divertía ver a su "eterno rival" lloriqueando por una mujer.

* * *

No pasaba de media noche y por alguna razón, el ambiente estaba frío, la leve brisa que corría podía helarte con tan solo rozar la piel y aunque no era fuerte, las ramas de los arboles se movían violentamente susurrándose entre ellos.

Para la sorpresa de Kakashi, había una misión tal y como les dijo el Hokage en su oficina el día que les pidió vigilar a las hermanas, sentía la piel helada y un asqueroso frío subir por su espina, volteo a ver a Azara, la mascara y la capa no le dejaban adivinar su expresión, tenia una mala corazonada.

-¿Al menos sabemos de que se trata?- preguntó Kakashi a Yamato, quien llevaba en sus manos un sobre con los detalles de la misión.

-No- Yamato observó el sobre, en el tenia escritas las instrucciones para poder abrirlo –Debemos de alejarnos al menos 50 kilometros de la aldea con rumbo al país del fuego antes de abrirlo-

Yamato sonaba dudoso y eso hizo a Kakashi sentir un peso en los hombros

-Andando-

Desde su oficina el Sandaime los vio marcharse. Estaba preocupado

-Sabes que es lo mejor, no podemos arriesgarnos- dijo la voz de un hombre no tan mayor como el Hokage con la mayor parte de su cuerpo cubierto por vendajes.

-Espero y tus corazonadas sean ciertas o habremos derramado sangre innecesariamente- dijo serio

* * *

 **Solo diré que en mi defensa yo me imagino a Gai siendo de esta manera *inserte risa malvada***  
 **Bueno como el Fic es un KakashixOC obviamente haré muchas insinuaciones entre los personajes, pero Kakashi tiene sentimientos muy raros y es algo difícil de escribir -no quiero que quede muy OoC- así que intento ser lo mas sutil posible.**

 **Chao chao**


	5. IV Cuando las mentiras explotan

**Hola a todos, se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero entre que me enfermo y no bueno, no puedo hacer mucho, mi estado de salud ha seguido demasiado delicado pero al menos puedo ir a trabajar e ir a la escuela, claro, me tomo todo con la mayor calma del mundo y trato de dormir lo suficiente y no estresarme, anyway aqui les traigo nuevo capitulo, mas extenso. Aclaro que he editado los demas capitulos y he decidido dejar el nombre de Azara because reasons, me acostumbre mucho a él, lo use durante muchos años cuandoplaneaba esta historia que simplemente cambiarlo para mi, era como si cambiara el persona. So, enjoy ! perdon por algun falta de ortografia que se escapara.**

* * *

Recorrer cincuenta kilómetros no fue problema alguno para ninguno de los tres jounins.

Para Kakashi, internamente pensaba que la misión debería de ser una broma, la prioridad de Yamato y la de él eran vigilar de cerca a Azara y Satomi, ganarse su confianza e informar cualquier anomalía que podría involucrar a Orochimaru o la seguridad de Konoha y ahora, estaban en el bosque, en medio de la nada a punto de ejecutar una misión de la cual no tenían ni siquiera una pista de lo que se iba a tratar.

-Yamato, dame el sobre- dijo autoritariamente Kakashi

Yamato le dio el sobre a Kakashi y lo abrió; conforme leía su rostro se iba ensombreciendo poco a poco.

-Exterminio- murmuro lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus compañeros escucharan -debemos de eliminar una base de ninjas de la nube que parecen estar secuestrando a varios de los nuestros para sacar información-

-¿De cuentas personas estamos hablando?- preguntó Azara

-Alrededor de cincuenta…- Kakashi quemó el sobre y el papel de la misión usando el Katon. -Acampemos aquí, el lugar aun esta algo lejos y si seguimos durante el día llegaremos en la noche y será perfecto para que nadie nos vea- dio las primeras instrucciones

Una fogata estaba en medio de ellos, la noche se había tornado gélida y sus capas ya no eran suficientes para soportar el frío mientras que Kakashi, como capitán de su escuadrón, intentaba idear un plan para la misión de ejecución de la noche siguiente pero en realidad, no podía llegar a nada concreto, algo sobre todo eso le estaba causado mala espina.

-Muchachos, debo de darles algo- por fortuna, la voz de Azara lo saco de sus inútiles pensamientos.

Azara se acercó primero hacia Yamato, tomo con delicadeza su brazo izquierdo y colocó su dedo índice y anular en su muñeca, el castaño dio un pequeño respingo al ver como de los dedos de sus compañera el chakra que se formaba era de un color violeta completamente distinto a cualquier otro que hubiera visto y, que alrededor de su muñeca se estuvieran tejiendo entre si lo que parecían ser dos serpientes bebes que terminaron adheridas a su piel.

Yamato se encontraba boquiabierto y un poco asustado, volteo su vista a Kakashi quien parecía fastidiado y de nuevo a Azara quien tenía una expresión parecida a una disculpa pero con una extraña sonrisa

-Lamento haberte asustado- se disculpo mientras se acercaba a Kakashi para hacer lo mismo –Estas son pulseras de chakra, las pequeñas serpientes se añaden a tu piel como si se tratase de un tatuaje o una cicatriz, en caso de que yo no me encuentre cerca y alguno de ustedes sufra algún tipo de herida, el chakra de la pulsera reaccionara para poder sanarlo, tiene su limite así que por favor, de todas formas eviten ser asesinados. De igual manera, me ayudaran a encontrar su ubicación.- explico traquilamente mientras terminaba con Kakashi.

Kakashi miro la pulsera y la toco suavemente con la yema de los dedos, eran verdaderas escamas de serpientes, rgreso su mirada a Yamato quien lucia mas tranquilo.

-Realmente son algo impresionante, ¿hacen algo más?-

-En algún caso muy extremo comenzarían a tomar mi chakra para su beneficio, no se preocupen, cuando pierdan el efecto se tornaran blancas y se caerán solas, como una costra.-

La idea de que Yamato usara su jutsu de madera para armar una pequeña cabaña para poder pasar la noche fue muy tentadora, pero Kakashi dio un rotundo no, su misión era de discreción absoluta por lo que una cabaña en medio de la nada con 3 ANBUS metidos no era una opción viable, ni siquiera cuando Azara se ofreció a utilizar alguna especie de genjutsu, por lo que los tres shinobis terminaron durmiendo en una pequeña casa de campaña camuflada, lo suficientemente espaciosa para los tres.

Yamato fue el primero en caer dormido al entrar a la casa de campaña, Kakashi ya se encontraba entrando cuando se giro al notar que Azara no lo seguía, algo dentro de su cabeza le decía que eso no era normal, camino hacia ella y se detuvo a unos pasos al notar que hacia un par de sellos.

-…- la escucho murmurar algo que le fue poco posible entender

Del cuerpo de Azara pequeñas serpientes de color muy oscuro se fueron deslizando y se adentraron entre los arbustos y los árboles.

-¿Sucede algo?- la interrumpió, pero ella no se sobresaltó, tan solo se giro.

-Es por precaución, ellas me avisaran de cualquier movimiento sospechoso en el área. Pensaba hacer un poco de guardia de todas formas-

La conocía lo suficiente como para saber, que había algo extraño en su tono de voz, esa era su segunda advertencia.

-Azara- dijo su nombre con un poco mas de seriedad -¿En que estas pensando?-

La pelinegra suspiro con pesadez –No lo se- su respuesta provoco que Kakashi arqueara una ceja e intensificara la mirada que tenia puesta en ella.

Azara giro su rostro, su mirada se había ensombrecido un poco, estaba algo nerviosa y paso una de sus manos por su cabello mientras terminaba de darle la espalda a Kakashi –Lo lamento- dijo un poco mas segura de ella misma –No es común en mi mezclar mis emociones en las misiones, nunca le he hecho pero…- comenzó a titubear-Desde el incidente de Orochimaru, pensé que el Hokage me despediría de ANBU o trasladarme a otra aldea-

Kakashi podía ver un lado de Azara que no había visto, hasta el momento había visto a la kunoichi genio, serie, correcta y maternal que le habían informado y ahora, tenia frente a el a una chica con muchas incertidumbres, dudosa, su lado mas vulnerable.

-El Hokage sabe que no tuviste nunca nada que ver con los planes de Orochimaru. Mantén esos pensamientos guardados y acláralos con él cuando regresemos, concéntrate en la misión- De nada le servía tener un elemento que no estaba del todo en sus cabales

Azara era una kunoichi fuerte, no necesitaba palabras de aliento porque no habia sido educada de esa manera pero había algo en esa que poco a poco, se estaba descosiendo y Kakashi podía verlo en su mirada.

La fogata que había sido apagada un par de horas antes volvió a arder, sus pequeñas brazas iluminaban los aconjonados ojos de Azara a quien Kakashi no podía dejar de mirar con preocupación, había una alerta mas en su cabeza y ya había perdido el numero de cuantas veces había tenia esa extraña corazonada.

-Saca todo lo que tengas que decir-

Azara suspiro con pesadez –Es difícil, ya te dije que…-

-No mezclas tus sentimientos con los deberes- la interrumpió -Por eso has cumplido con tal excelencia todas las misiones a las que te han mandado. Por eso sigues aquí y el Hokage tiene su confianza puesta en ti, pero hasta que no saques lo que tienes no podrás con lo que nos espera por la mañana.- Kakashi se estiro un poco en su lugar –Quedara entre nosotros y no volveremos a hablar de ello, presiento que si abro la boca me darías una paliza peor que la que le darías a Guy si descubriera tu domicilio-

Azara no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa ante el como siempre, inapropiado comentario de Kakashi, paso sus manos por su cabello una vez y trato de pensar por donde podría empezar.

-Es extraño…no fue un mal padre. Fue un padre amoroso que se desvivía por Satomi y por mi, estaba pendiente de nosotras todo el tiempo, que tuviéramos ropa, comida, nos cuido de bebes, las cosas que cualquier padre normal hará, si llorábamos nos abrazaba y si lo desobedecíamos nos esperaba una paliza. Es abrumador pensar que todo eso fue mentira, que todo ese amor fue falso…-

-Fue eso, un padre- respondió Kakashi sin mucho que comentar al respecto a decir verdad, le hubiera gustado tener a su padre un poco más en su vida.

De la nada una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en el rostro de Azara –Siempre nos repetía "Asegúrense de conquistar a un Hyuga o un Uchiha, y que sea el mejor prodigio de su clan, no aceptare a un yerno que no sea de cualquiera de esos clases, no las he criado para que se junten con la basura de la aldea"…Era un hipócrita- musito al final de una manera mordaz.

Kakashi podía entender el abandono que sentía Azara en esos momentos, el mismo fue abandonado por su padre de una manera tal vez, un poco mas "dramática", sin importar las circunstancias o las consecuencias ambas figuras paternas decidieron marcharse de una forma u otra.

-Mi padre se suicidó cuando yo era un niño- soltó de la nada llamando totalmente la atención de Azara quien giro a verlo con los ojos totalmente abiertos. –Mi madre había fallecido y eso lo destrozó- dijo serio y calmado.

Azara había caído en cuenta que otra vez, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de la vida de Kakashi.

-Lo lamento…- no supo que decirle y se dio cuenta que así como ella, Kakashi ya habia escuchado esa frase muchas veces.

Se acercó hacia él y tomo su mano haciendo que el peli plateado la volteara a ver.

-¿Le guardas rencor?-

Kakashi sopeso un poco –Antes, ahora ya no. Orochimaru es un traidor y desertor de la aldea que te hizo sufrir, nadie puede perdonarlo pero por experiencia- la miro a los ojos y apretó su mano suavemente –Quédate solamente con las cosas importantes que él te enseño-

-Bien- Kakashi se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la tienda de campaña –Durmamos un poco-

-Gracias-

-¿Hum?- Kakashi se giro a ver a Azara

-Te lo agradezco, Kakashi-

La melancólica mirada y el nervioso semblante de Azara había cambiado, su mano contra la de el ahora era firme y sus ojos habían regresado a ser aquellas dagas afiladas, su kunoichi había regresado a su calma interna.

* * *

Se recostó sobre sus codos procurando no despertar a sus compañeros mientras se aseguraba de lo que sus serpientes le comunicaban era cierto.

-¡Alguien se acerca, son demasiados!- gritó despertándolos

Unas cadenas fueron lanzadas desde las copas de los árboles pero pudieron esquivarlas, aproximadamente seis shinobis con capas negras se encontraban rodeándolos.

-¡¿Son de la nube?!- les grito Kakashi, las ropas de los shinobis distaban de ser parecidas al uniforme que portaban en la aldea de la nube.

Pero al acercarse ellos mas se dio cuenta, tenían el símbolo de Konoha y sus uniformes eran de Raíz

-¡La misión fue una trampa!- advirtió Yamato al reconocerlos también

Dos de ellos se acercaron a los ANBUS pero solo los rodearon, Kakashi tenia el sharingan activo y pudo darse cuenta, querían bloquearles el chakra.

-Yamato, pase lo que pase no dejes que te toquen-

Los dos shinobis de Raíz se acercaron con velocidad hacia Yamato y Kakashi sin darles oportunidad alguna de poderse armar con siquiera un kunai, su técnica de taijutsu era demasiado extraña que aun con el sharingan activo, Kakashi no estaba muy seguro si eso era parte de su plan de intentar bloquearles el chakra, pero tanto para Yamato como para él, les estaba costando trabajo el esquivarlos y seguir el paso.

Los cuatro shinobis restante rodearon a Azara, la cual tenia ambas katanas desenfundadas y estaba lista para lo que fuera que le esperara.

-Niñata, vendrás con nosotros-

-¿Qué es lo que su jefe tiene en la cabeza como para atacar a ninjas de su propia aldea?- escupió con rabia la pelinegra

-Queremos evitar una desgracia- respondió uno mas con ironía

Simultáneamente los cuatro activaron el mismo genjutsu sin darle tiempo a Azara de contra atacar u hacer movimiento alguno. Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta alertando a sus compañeros quienes maldecían entre dientes

-¡Azara!- grito Yamato cuando volteo a verla pero fue un error, el ninja le desgarro la espalda con unas garras que tenia en la mano lo que provocó que escupiera sangre y cayera al suelo.

Azara cayó sobre sus rodillas, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y la sangre salía por borbotones por su boca y su nariz

 _Esto va mal…_

Kakashi contuvo al shinobi enterrándole un kunai en la garganta, miro a Yamato quien apenas se podía poner de pie, gracias a la pulsera no cayó inconsciente pero no podía hacer mucho, los cuatro shinobis ya tenían a Azara encadenada y despojada de sus armas y el enfrentar al otro lo había debilitado, todo era una trampa

-Hazte a un lado ninja copia- decía un hombre de cabello de blanco

-¿Qué diablos tienen planeado hacer con ella? Somos de la misma de la misma aldea-

-Exactamente es eso por lo que nos la llevaremos-

No entendía bien lo que sucedía y no le importaba por que algo era seguro, no iba a permitir que se la llevaran, contenía el chakra en su mano derecha, estaba furico…

-Kakashi…- susurraba Yamato –No lo hagas…-

Él no lo escucho, el ninja que parecía el líder de la emboscada se río de Kakashi, con una seña basto para que uno de los shinobis de Raíz se acercara al ninja copia lentamente con toda la intención de aniquilarlo, Kakashi empezó a correr hacia él con el chakra en su mano.

-¡Raikiri!- corío a toda velocidad hacia el shinobi pero de la nada, este desapareció frente a sus ojos -¿Que?- se quedo inmóvil unos momentos.

Se había puesto atrás de él y lo tenia agarrado de los brazos

-Este es tu último día…-

Salto con él y se descubrió el pecho, era una bomba, un ninja suicida, antes de que se diera cuenta, la bomba exploto.

-¡Kakashi!- grito Yamato aun sin poder ponerse de pie

-Salgamos de aquí- dijo el líder de la emboscada –No salió vivo de eso, tenemos que llevarla al interrogatorio-

Tenían a la Kunoichi con manos y pies atados con cadenas, desparecieron en la oscuridad, Yamato se retorcía del dolor, había perdido bastante sangre e intentaba buscar con la mirada a Kakashi.

 _Maldición…_

De los arbustos salió una mano, era Kakashi quien se arrastraba agitado, se había podido librar con un clon pero la explosión lo alcanzó y le dejo algunos rasguños en las extremidades

-Maldita sea…- musitó

Estaban mal heridos y no tardaron en desvanecerse

* * *

Podía escuchar los pesados pasos del Hokage por todo el pasillo del hospital desde hace días.

Días…

Quería levantarse y no podía, apenas giraba la cabeza y estaba solo en su habitación, sin fuerzas, se preguntaba que diablos había pasado con Yamato y que diablos, le habían hecho a Azara.

-Kakashi- finalmente el líder de Konoha decidió hacerle una visita –No tuviste muchas heridas pero tu cuerpo sufrió mucho agotamiento- dijo como si nada

-¿Y Yamato?- preguntando recostándose sobre sus codos

-Él fue quien más sufrió, perdió mucho sangre y tardara mas en recuperarse-

La ensombrecida mirada de Sandaime no paso desadvertida por el ninja copia que poco a poco iba colocándose la mascara, aun le dolían un poco las articulaciones.

-Todo fue premeditado, ¿cierto?-

El Sandaime guardo silencio…pero no fue solo su silencio, la expresión de su rostro le dio a entender algo más.

-¿Ahora que sucederá?- volvió a preguntar

El Hokage no respondió y sin mucha delicadeza de la habitación de Kakashi.

La enfermera llego a hacerle el ultimo cambio de vendejas y enseguida, Kakashi se dirigió a la habitación donde Yamato que de igual manera, abrió la puerta con algo de rudeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto al verlo conectando a una infusión

-Si, mi herida fue profunda, están tomando demasiadas precauciones- contesto algo adolorido

Kakashi se sentó en la ventana, pensativo y confundido.

-Yamato, ¿tu sabias algo de lo que sucedió?- preguntó bastante serio

Desvió la mirada de Kakashi -No, sabia lo mismo que tu, vigilarlas y reportar cualquier cosa. Creía que la misión era algo de rutina para mantenerla vigilada, no creí que Raíz estuviera involucrado en esto; cuando dijiste lo del exterminio en realidad pensé que seria una prueba, no que nosotros seriamos los eliminados-

-Ese es el problema- se puso de pie –No nos exterminaron, no mandaron un equipo por nosotros, solo se la llevaron a ella-

Yamato se puso serio -Kakashi, Orochimaru era antes un ninja de raíz, el experimentaba con niños…- menciono con tristeza –Es posible que crean que él esta planeando algo al dejarlas a ellas en la aldea y el irse, Danzou es un hombre paranoico

-Tengo que ir por ella…- salió por la ventana.

* * *

Entro sin avisar, el Sandaime no estaba sorprendido, la actitud de su shinobi la veía venir desde el interrogatorio que le quiso formular en el hospital.

-¿Dónde la tienen?- preguntó sin mucho tacto el peliplateado

Sandaime guardo silencio unos momentos -No lo se- contesto ligeramente molesto.

-¡¿Y ni siquiera ha pensado en ir a rescatarla?!- se quejo fuertemente Kakashi

-Hay cosas que ni siquiera yo puedo autorizar, esta es una de esas, los consejeros y Raíz están por encima de mí- trato de explicarle de una forma en la que no lo alterase

-¡Pero no la puede dejar en manos de los subordinados de Danzou! ¡Ella ya no tiene nada que ver con Orochimaru, no puede no ir por ella!- gritaba, Kakashi nunca había estado tan visiblemente alterado y fuera de si como lo estaba en ese momento.

-¡Crees que no quiero rescatarla!- grito el Hokage poniéndose de pie-¡Ninguno de mis shinobis debería de ser acusado de esa manera!-

Para fortuna de ambos la puerta fue abierta y ambos se distrajeron por unos momentos al ver esos ojos amatista asomarse. Satomi dio pequeños pasos, podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente y un poco de los gritos anteriores a su llegada, observó con mucho detalle la agitada respiración del Jounin y como el Sandaime evitaba su mirada.

-¿Esta todo bien?- No recibió respuesta de ninguno de los dos -¿Sucedió algo?-

-Satomi- hablo serio el Hokage –Azara fue capturada por el enemigo en su misión, no sabemos que sucedió con ella. -

Los ojos amatista de la pequeña se volvieron cristalinos, bajo la mirada y cerró los puños

-Yo…debo de irme- salió corriendo de la oficina

-¡Espera!- le grito Kakashi

* * *

¿Por qué le había gritado que no se fuera? Ni él lo sabia, no tenia idea de lo que podía suceder por la cabeza de Satomi, no la conocía mas que por los informes de Yamato y aun así, algo dentro de él le hacia sentir que estaba en deuda con ella. Y ahora, dos horas buscando por toda Konoha y no encontraba a una simple niña de once años.

 _Soy un jounin, líder de un escuadrón ANBU y no puedo encontrar a una niña de once años_. Se quejaba internamente, olvidaba que esa niña era elite desde el vientre.

Se detuvo en la rama de un árbol, la había encontrado pero no estaba sola, junto a ella había un niño de probablemente su misma edad que le limpiaba las lagrimas de las mejillas, le reconoció por el símbolo del su clan que estaba en sus ropas, era el hijo mayor del líder Uchiha. Una vez que Satomi se calmó un el Uchiha se fue un poco apresurado y fue cuando Kakashi decidió bajar del árbol y hablar con ella

-Satomi- le llamo y ella se giro a verlo

-Kakashi-san- lo miro fijamente, su mirada seria era solo un disfraz para ordenarle sus ojos que dejaran de llorar -¿Qué pasará con Azara-san?- la pregunto hizo que unas pequeñas lagrimas rebeldes volvieran a recorrer sus mejillas.

Kakashi se puso a su altura y le acaricio suavemente la frente -Te prometo que iré por ella, uno nunca debe dejar a sus amigos atrás-

Satomi le dio un abrazo a Kakashi sin pensarlo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, él correspondió el abrazo dudando un poco, podía sentir como su chaleco se mojaba con sus lágrimas, y así tuvo otra razón más para ir por ella. La llevo hasta su casa para asegurarse de que estuviera mas tranquila, tenía una leve idea de como comenzar a buscar, una vez que constató que Satomi se había quedado dormida, se fue.

* * *

No sabia si era por la perdida de sangre o porque realmente el frío del metal era lo que la hacia temblar, numerosos y variados artefactos de tortura se encontraban por la habitación, algunos manchados por su sangre por su falta de cooperación en los interrogatorios, se negaba a hablar de cosas que ella desconocía.

-Espero que cuando regresemos seas mas cooperativa- escucho la misma voz masculina que desde hacia unas horas no dejaba de interrogarla.

La dejaron tirada en el suelo, tenía las manos inmovilizadas para que no utilizara ningún jutsu y los pies encadenados, ya no sabia si en su cara había sudor o lagrimas, tenia un golpe en el rostro y un corte en la boca, el cabello le cubría las demás heridas de sus brazos y en el suelo había salpicaduras de su propia sangre.

-Kakashi…Yamato…ayúdenme…- musitaba para si misma, tenia cinco días sin agua y sin comida, sin ver la luz del día. Podía sentir como la sangre escurría por su frente. -Por favor…- ni siquiera contaba con la fuerzas para intentar acabar con su propia vida

* * *

 **Nunca me cayó bien Raíz D, espero sus hermosos comentarios, dudas, quejas, recomendaciones, todo es bien recibido. Bye bi que me los bendiga Kamisama, el de las esferas del dragón (?)**


	6. V

**Hola! Se que me ausente bastante tiempo (realmente no quiero ni fijarme en la ultima vez que actualicé) y que tampoco he subido nada nuevo de KHR... Pero bueno en lo que me enfermé :v, jugaron con mis medicinas (?, trabajo, escuela, y la crisis de los 20's apenas encontré algo de tiempo de agarrar y ponerme a hacer las ediciones correspondientes -w- ~. No se si ya comenté, este fic lo tengo completamente terminado solo lo estoy editando, el ItachixOC, ese si lo tengo hecho un desmadre :v (es culpa de Kishimoto (?) ) Anyway, espero les guste este capitulo, en mi caso, es mi favorito de todo el fic**

* * *

Hatake Kakashi era de los mejores shinobis de Konoha, subestimarlo podría terminar en una muerte segura o tan solo en horribles y graves heridas.

Siguió a un subordinado de Raíz, lo embosco y lo obligo a hablar amenazándolo a utilizar su sharingan en él, era un novato así que no tardo en decirle todo lo que necesitaba oír. A Azara la tenían como prisionera en una zona de interrogatorios subterránea ubicada a pocos kilómetros entre la frontera del País del Fuego y el País del Hierro, debía de tener mucho cuidado con lo que hacia. Yamato, aun en el hospital, ayudo a Kakashi a planear una estrategia.

* * *

Esa noche, como todas las anteriores, la paso tendida en el suelo con el cabello cubriéndole su sucio rostro y el resto de su cuerpo, bañado en su propia sangre. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado y mucho menos si era de día o de noche, no podía llevar la cuenta de cuanto llevaba en ese confinamiento pero pensaba que era casi una semana.

Su respiración era agitada después de la golpiza recibida la noche anterior, le habían despojado de sus armas y todas sus pertenencias a excepción de la ropa, tenía las manos cubiertas con guantes de hierro para que no intentara hacer algún jutsu, en Raíz no eran estúpidos, se estaban tomando demasiadas molestias con ella, cada tantas horas entraba alguien para drenar parte de su chakra y evitar que ella curara sus heridas solas, no solo no podía usar jutsu médico, no podía regenerar sus propias celular, una técnica muy particular que su padre le heredó. Podía escuchar los pasos detrás de esa gran puerta de metal, eran tres shinobis en total los encargados de su tortura, los tres llevaban máscaras y capuchas para cubrir sus identidades.

 _Mis aliados_ … pensaban con sarcasmo al momento de escucharlos entrar a la fría habitación.

Uno de los hombres la jaló por el cabello y la obligo a sentarse y levantar el rostro al único de los shinobi que no llegaba mascara pero si la mitad de su rostro con una gran quemadura, en sus manos tenía un grueso libro negro.

Aquel shinobi dio varios pasos que para Azara fueron eternos mientras se deslizaba de un lado a otro por la habitación leyendo lo que sea que tuviera en sus manos.

-Kaguya Azara- comenzó a hablar, haciendo que la joven torturada mostrara un inusual interés –Hija no natural de oh…- hizo una pausa –el nombre de tu madre esta censurado, solo se muestra su apellido y….- volvió a pausar –el apellido de tu padre esta censurado- soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Estás diciendo que mi madre es del extinto clan Kaguya y que puedo sacarme la columna y matarte con ella?- dijo con ironía pero aun provocando que el shinobi le jalara aún más el cabello provocando que ella hiciera una mueca de dolor.

-Guarda silencio- le amenazo y continuo leyendo su archivo –Hija mayor de bla bla bla, graduada con examen único en la academia a los 6 años, ascendida a chunin a los once y convertida en jounin con tan solo trece años al mismo tiempo que entrabas a los escuadrones ANBU. Porcentaje perfecto en ninjutsu, taijutsu y genjutsu, perfecto manejo con la katana y oh…- sonrió para sí mismo –Destacados logros en ninjutsu e investigaciones medicadas para la batalla-

Azara lo miraba fijamente, ¿de dónde diablos había sacado esa información? Ni siquiera ella sabía tantas cosas, empezando por su apellido…

-Dime, ¿A dónde se fue Orochimaru y que está tramando?- se inclinó a su altura y Azara le regalo un escupitajo lleno de sangre

El shinobi le regreso una cachetada con mucho gusto y ella solo río, su estado mental comenzaba a dañarse y eso era algo mínimo para el nivel de tortura que utilizaban con ella.

Le tomo de la barbilla para que lo viera fijo a los ojos, ella estaba ida y la soltó bruscamente.

-Así que no quieres cooperar…- musitó con malicia

Un grito de dolor salió de la garganta de Azara, el tercer shinobi enterró unas garras en el área de las costillas.

-Odio tratar a las mujeres así, y más si es alguien de nuestra aldea, pero necesito que me digas donde esta Orochimaru-

-¡Ya te dije que no lo sé!- gritó fastidiada, lo miraba fulminantemente

-¡Deja de decir mentiras, sé que aun tienes contacto con el!- le gritó con más fuerza su interrogante.

-¡¿Quieres la verdad?!- grito enojada –La verdad es que mi hermana y yo fuimos inseminadas y ese bastardo jugó con nuestra genética, nos utilizó tanto a nosotras como a ustedes para sus mórbidos planes…su jodido chakra no está dentro de mi…- escupió sangre –Tampoco en Satomi o Anko… ¿Crees que nos agradó saber que habíamos sido manipuladas por él? ¡No! Eliminamos cualquier rastro de chakra que quedara de él en nosotras, pero sus jutsus y el poco conocimiento que nos dejo es lo único que nos quedó, no sabemos nada más. Ya te dije que eso es todo lo que sé, no sé dónde está y no puedo saberlo porque él nunca nos dijo nada- respondió agitada, enojada, asqueada, el shinobi le jalaba más el cabello y el otro seguía enterrando sus garras a cada momento.

El shinobi que la interrogaba sabia que eso era verdad, pero no podía confiar del todo en su palabra, tenia que hacerle mas pruebas. Hizo una seña con sus manos, el shinobi saco las garras de su cuerpo y el otro soltó su cabello dejándola tirada, salieron por la gran puerta de metal.

-¿Señor, estará diciendo la verdad?- el shinobi que se sacaba las garras y la máscara parece sentirse dudosa acerca de toda la situación

-No lo sé, tenemos que hacerle una prueba de chakra antes de pasarle un reporte a Danzou-

-Cuando se haya analizado su chakra, ¿será ejecutada?- preguntó el segundo subordinado

-Es lo más probable-

* * *

No le tomó más que un par de horas gracias al a ayuda de sus perros localizar la base subterránea donde tenían prisionera a Azara. Kakashi estaba escondido entre las tuberías de aquel lugar y el dejar que sus perros hicieran un recorrido por todo el lugar lo llevo hasta ellos, los tres shinobis que salían del cuarto con mayor vigilancia de todo el lugar, pero antes de sacarla, tenía que buscar sus armas.

Con mapa en mano se dirigió a la habitación donde tenían confiscadas las armas y los dispositivos de ayuda médica que Azara llevaba consigo. Había un total de ocho shinobis, los tres que le interrogaban, uno más vigilando la puerta del cuarto de tortura, tres, cada uno de ellos ubicado en un pasillo y por supuesto, el que vigilaba la entrada secreta del sitio. Para el ninja copia deshacerse de los vigas era más que pan comido.

No le tomo más que media hora inmovilizar a los shinobis que hacían las guardias con un simple y correcto toque en las terminaciones nerviosas correspondientes que los dejarían inconscientes un par de horas y porque no, de igual manera les ataco con un genjutsu tan solo para estar seguro, los encerró en el cuarto donde confiscaban las armas. Aunque eso fue fácil, tenía la impresión de que no sería igual con los carceleros de Azara.

* * *

La última vez que escucho tanto ajetreo fuera de la puerta, fue cuando dos de los shinobis no sabían en cual sería la mejor arma para empezar con la tortura, tal vez se estaban peleando ahora por quien debería de darle el tiro de gracia. La puerta se abrió, ni siquiera alzo la mirada, cerró los ojos esperando una bofetada.

-Deberías de matarme de una vez si tan seguro estas de que miento…- susurró

-Si te mato, Anko me matara a mí…-

-¿Kakashi?- alzo la vista, su piel se en crispó al escucharla la peculiar voz del peliplateado –Viniste por mi…- aun incrédula, intento sonreír.  
 _¿Acaso he comenzado a alucinar?_ Quería mover su mano y tocar su rostro pero no podía, el cuerpo seguía sin responderle.

Kakashi le ayudo a sentarse y le hizo el cabello hacia atrás, tenía el rostro lleno de golpes, los labios rotos, sangre seca en cara, brazos y unas heridas recientes en los costados que no la dejarían caminar.

 _La lastimaron demasiado…_ se sentía culpable por el mal estado de la kunoichi

Con la katana que recupero le quito las cadenas.

-Sube- le dio la espalda –No puedes caminar y debemos salir de aquí de inmediato-

Sin reproches se subió a la espalda de Kakashi y él corrió rápidamente por el largo pasillo, estaban a solo unos metros de la puerta cuando una guadaña les fue arrojada, eso hizo que casi pierda el equilibrio pero el ninja copia puso esquivarla con un salto en el momento exacto.

Detrás de ellos le venían persiguiendo aquellos tres shinobis carceleros.

-Hatake Kakahi, el gran ninja copia, no creí poder verte nunca por aquí- decía burlón el líder

Estaba vulnerable, tenía a Azara en la espalda y a esos tres sanguinarios enfrente, debía de pensar algo rápido.

-Kakashi…bájame y dame mi katana- susurró débilmente a su oído

-Sería un suicidio- contesto autoritario

-Hazlo…o no tendremos oportunidad- débilmente colocó su mano en el hombre del shinobi para persuadirlo

Kakashi no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en algún plan, en contra de su voluntad bajo a Azara y le regreso sus katanas, los shinobis sonreían divertidos, para ellos solo sería un espectáculo sangriento, sin avisar el ninja de guadaña se abalanzó contra Kakashi quien lo bloqueo con un kunai, un líquido morado escurría de esta.

-¡Esta envenenada no dejes que te toque!- le grito Azara mientras apenas esquivaba los ataques del shinobi con las garras.

Los superaran en número y en habilidades, Azara podría perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento y Kakashi aun tenia secuelas causadas por el shock de la bomba de aquella emboscada.

Azara se balanceaba esquivando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba las garras, Kakashi se estaba hartando de ese estúpido juego de atrapa y corre, descubrió su Sharingan y le fue más fácil leer los movimientos del shinobi, un golpe en su punto ciego lo dejo inconsciente, se giró para ayudar a Azara pero ella había atravesado el pecho del shinobi con la katana y cayó de rodillas al suelo agitada, tosiendo sangre, tenía que sacarla rápido de allí.

-Salgamos de aquí…- se puso a su altura y le tomo del brazo

-No van a escapar…-pero habían olvidado al tercer shinobi, aquel hombre con el rostro parcialmente quemado.

El ninja de la guadaña había recuperado la conciencia y en su poca suerte arrojó el arma hacia Kakashi, la cual se le enterró en el pecho.

-Kakashi…- la pelinegra ni siquiera tenía energías para gritar.

-Mira lo que has provocado- una sonrisa sarcástica se asomó por el rostro herido de aquel shinobi-A cambio de que te quedes, podremos salvar la vida del ninja copia- le estiraba la mano.

Los ojos de Azara se deslizaron lentamente desde la mano del shinobi hasta su rostro, giro su cabeza y observo a Kakashi que comenzaba a toser a causa del veneno de la guadaña. Lentamente se puso de pie, tenía la mirada baja y el cabello en la cara.

-Ya estoy harta…- musito con ira-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!- Con la sangre que tenía regada en sus manos, la paso sobre la marca de invocación que tenía en su brazo, idéntica a la de su procreador, de la gran nube púrpura creada por el jutsu de la invocación aparecieron dos serpientes que lucían gigantes, una negra y una blanca, ambas con ojos amarillos y reluciendo sus filosos colmillos no dudaron ni un segundo en abalanzarse salvajemente a los shinobis que aún seguían con vida.

Kakashi, quien luchaba contra los temblores provocados por el veneno, había quedado paralizado al ver la medida extrema que su compañera utilizó para poder escapar… _Se necesita demasiado chakra…pero ella, sus heridas…_

-Vámonos…- Azara tomo a Kakashi del brazo con la poca fuerza que tenía, la serpiente gran serpiente blanca se acercó a ellos –Shiro…sácanos de aquí por favor-

-Te has metido en un gran lío…- Shiro paso por debajo de ellos y los fue arrastrando hasta introducirse al bosque, estaban bastante lejos de allí y a solo unos kilómetros de Konoha, pero la serpiente paro.

–Si el veneno no es extraído del cuerpo de este chico morirá…- calló unos momentos después de examinar con un poco de detenimiento la herida de Kakashi –Deberás de cerrar su pecho o morirá desangrado en dado caso, no te queda mucho chakra-

Shiro colocó con delicadeza a Kakashi en el suelo quien por efectos del veneno ya no podía articular palabra alguna para negarse a que Azara utilizara lo poco que quedaba de su chakra en él.

-Kakashi…esto… dolerá...- musitó la kunoichi

Un grito se ahogó en la garganta de Kakashi al sentir los filosos colmillos de la serpiente clavarse sobre su hombro

-Listo- la serpiente desapareció y la respiración de Kakashi se normalizo

Con la katana le empezó a quitar el chaleco, cuando iba a desgarrarle la camisa él le detuvo

-Alto…vas a morir si se termina tu chakra…-

-Si no paro la hemorragia serás tú quien morirá…- intento sonreírle

Kakashi se había desmayado, tenía que ser rápida, le rompió la camisa incluyendo la máscara para que pudiera respirar mejor, con el poco chakra que le quedaba empezó a detener la hemorragia lentamente. El esfuerzo provoco que su nariz comenzara a sangrar y su cuerpo temblara.

 _Debo cerrar la herida…_

Poco a poco las células fueron regeneradas y el pecho de Kakashi se cerró como si nunca le hubieran tocado, dio una leve sonrisa al ver que había salvado a su amigo.

 _Lo logre…_ se fue desvaneciendo.

 _Lo siento…_

* * *

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a lastimarle los ojos advirtiéndole que no estaba en la comodidad de su cama sino en el pasto, botado en alguna parte del bosque, recordó bruscamente los hechos de la noche anterior y aunque quiso levantarse de golpe un peso encima de su pecho lo impidió.

-¡Azara!- La tomo entre sus brazos y tuvo miedo al sentirla sin peso. Quito el cabello que caía sobre su frente y estaba pálida, más blanca que una hoja de papel. –No arriesgué mi vida para que tu perdieras la tuya- busco su pulso y lo encontró con dificultad, ahí estaba, ese pequeño latido débil e irregular.

Tomo un pedazo de su destazada camisa y se armó una improvisada mascara, con la chica en brazos se apresuró a tomar camino hacia Konoha, si no se apresuraba tarde o temprano Azara moriría en sus manos.

* * *

 _-¿Falló en la misión?- A Orochimaru le importaba poco si daba una mala imagen al consejo de la aldea, pero solo quería la información que solicitaba._

 _-No fue así- contestó el Sandaime –El escuadrón recupero el pergamino y llegaron con heridas menores, según el informe del capitán ella sufrió los daños mas graves al curar al equipo y hacerse responsable de los daños, sin ella, la misión no pudo haber sido exitosa por las bajas ocasionadas-_

 _Una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en su pálido rostro –Si no les importa, me gustaría llevármela a casa, ahí estará más cómoda-_

 _La estupefaciente mirada del consejo no lo inmutaban –Pero, está herida de gravedad, ¿es eso responsable?- se escucha una voz a un extremo de la mesa_

 _-Les recuerdo que es de mi hija de quien estamos hablando, me hare responsable si le sucede algo a mi hija lo que les aseguro que no sucederá- respondió convencido el legendario sannin_

 _Mal herida había sido mal utilizada para el sannin, no tenía heridas internas y las que eran de gran profundidad, su organismo ya las había atacado, para mañana estaría exhausta pero sin ninguna marca de combate._

 _Por seguridad la recostó en una cama de su laboratorio tan solo para revisarla por si acaso en la noche, los sigilosos pasos de la más pequeña no lo interrumpieron mientras terminaba de asegurarse que los signos vitales de su primogénita estuvieran en orden y que simplemente, solo tuviera heridas y que ningún órgano vital estuviera fallando._

 _-¿Ella se pondrá bien?- musito la más pequeña_

 _-Para mañana estará como si nada- musito su padre mientras terminaba de arropar a su hija –Pero probablemente tendrás que traerle el desayuno a la cama.- Ambos se despidieron con un beso en la frente para dejarla descansar._

Lentamente abrió los ojos y se sentía desorientada, por unos momentos olvido lo que había sucedido, ¿estaba muerta? ¿Lo había soñado? No… realmente sucedió y después de dar un vistazo a la habitación supo dónde estaba.

 _Lo hiciste, Kakashi…_ una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Tenía vendas en varias partes de su cuerpo, podría apostar que había pasada una semana o dos inconsciente al mirarse detenidamente, al intentar sentarse sobre la cama no puso evitar hacer una mueca de dolor por lo adolorida que estaba, ese tiempo cautiva había hecho estragos y pareciera que su flujo de chakra y su organismo aún seguían descompensados.

-¡Hey, te puedes lastimar!-

Su mirada se giró violentamente hacia la puerta al escuchar esa preocupada voz y reconocerla al instante, en un par de segundos Kakashi ya estaba junto a ella ayudándola sentarse sobre la cama. Una sonrisa se esbozó sobre los cuarteados labios de la pelinegra al ver ahí, como si nada le hubiera sucedido al ninja copia.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¿Yo? Ah, no te preocupes por mí, me atendiste demasiado bien- contestó despreocupado el ninja copia.

-Gracias por traerme de vuelta Kakashi-san- Azara sujeto levemente su mano

La puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver a Satomi quien entraba con unas flores blancas en la mano

-¡Ah, Azara-san has despertado!-dijo con alegría y rápidamente se le acerco

-Satomi…-

Satomi se separó un poco de Azara y limpio rápidamente las pequeñas lagrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos al ver a su hermana consiente

-Kakashi-san y yo te hemos visitado diario para ver si despertabas-

-¿Eso es verdad?- Azara no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa haciendo que el ninja copia se sonrojara un poco debajo de la máscara.

-Me tome muchas molestias para sacarte de ahí, no podía dejar que murieras-

* * *

-Azara, me alegra verte bien- el Sandaime dio una calada a su pipa.

-Hokage-sama- dijo seria –Necesito pedirle algo-

Aquella tarde había sido dada de alta del hospital pero en vez de dirigirse a casa, termino en la oficina del Hokage.

-Quiero ser relegada de ANBU y ser asignada a un lugar donde mis investigaciones con fines médicos sean beneficiosos para aldea-

El Hokage cerró los ojos, no es como si lo hubiera visto venir de la nada, dio un largo suspiro y abrió a los ojos, observando fijamente a la chica que tenía enfrente.

-No tengo más opción que dejarte hacerlo- dio una calada más –Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo sucedido-

-Puedo entender porque creyeron que era lo correcto…tal vez en su lugar yo hubiera hecho lo mismo anteriormente- miro fijamente al Hokage y su tono de voz se volvió un poco más serio –Pero eso no significa que justifique sus actos, tengo las marcas… aun así, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir, esta aldea es mi hogar-

El Hokage aclaro su garganta -¿Hay alguna otra cosa que pueda hacer por ti?-

-No le digan ni una palabra a Satomi o Anko-

El Hokage arqueó una ceja ante la peculiar petición pero después de unos segundos entendió porque

-Está bien, de todas maneras sus archivos deben de ser vueltos a checar-

* * *

Azara miraba el caminar de los aldeanos recargada en el barandal y Kakashi estaba encuclillado en él.

-Lamento las molestias que te he causado, Kakashi-

-No fue ninguna molestia, yo no soy de los que deja a sus amigos atrás. -

-¿Entonces somos amigos?- le miro sonriendo

-Ah...- se rascó la cabeza –Si, pero vaya que me has metido en un lio, ahora tendrán que reasignarme a otro escuadrón y estoy seguro de que ninguno de mis compañeros me hará una cirugía en medio del bosque- le dijo bromeando

-Lo siento- se río un poco –Pero de verdad agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, hubiera muerto de no haber sido por ti; puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa-

-Yo hubiera muerto de no haber sido de que eres una terca, no hay necesidad de nada-

-Pero somos amigos, ¿no? Si me pides que patee el trasero de Gai no me puedo negar- sonrío

Las hojas de los árboles caían notándose marchitas y cafés, el otoño estaba llegando a la aldea.

-Hey, Kakashi-

-¿Qué sucede?- se giró a verla

-Ahora entiendo porque usas mascara todo el tiempo, con un rostro así no podrías quitarte a las chicas de encima- le sonrió y sus mejillas se tornaron algo rojas –Eres bastante atractivo-

Kakasih volteo la cara hacia el otro lado, el comentario lo había puesto bastante incomodo, lo que Azara había querido hacer y una pequeña risa por parte de ella no se hizo esperar.

-O y que hay de ti, ¿acaso te cautive o algo por el estilo?-

La azabache no pudo contestar pues aún seguía contenida en su risa, aunque aquel divertido momento se vio perturbado cuando de la nada, un hombre con Spandex verde apareció frente de ella.

-¡Azara-chan!- animosamente extendió sus brazos con intención de abrazarla pero ella se hizo hacia un lado provocando que el hombre diera con toda la cara en el suelo –Duele…- pero se levantó rápidamente –Azara-chan, no sabe lo feliz que estoy de verla de nuevo, creí que la había perdido para siempre pero ha regresado, a pesar de aun tener su brazo vendado y su rostro con raspones sigue igual de hermosa- Saco una flor de quien sabe qué extraño bolsillo tenía en su espalda –Por favor, tenga una cita conmigo-

La azabache lo veía con el rostro muy confundido igual que el peli plateado.

-Gai, ya te he dicho, no tengo intenciones de salir contigo-intentaba no sonar tan ruda

El hombre se arrodillo-¡Por favor, solo una vez y vera que soy el hombre indicado para usted!-

-Espera Gai- Kakashi intervino para tratar de salvar la poco dignidad del shinobi–Ya olvidaste, como te gane en la carrera yo seré quien tenga una cita con ella hoy en el festival de la aldea-

-¡Es cierto!- se levantó de golpe y aclaro su garganta –Había olvidado eso, pero como el hombre que soy debo aceptar mi derrota y ver a esta hermosa joven caer en los brazos de otro hombre- mientras hablaba no dejaba de hacer movimientos con las manos que acompañaban su exageración –Kakashi- le miro fulminantemente –Me asegurare de que le hagas pasar una noche maravillosa- y se esfumo

Azara llevo una mano a su rostro y suspiro pesadamente -Este hombre no tiene remedio-susurró

-Nunca lo tendrá- se cruzó de brazos el shinobi

-Lamento mucho que te veas involucrado en esto pero no tienes que acompañarme si no quieres, le había prometido a Satomi ir de todos modos-

-Si te ve esta noche y no estoy contigo probablemente empiece a creer que la tiene fácil y no te lo podrás quitar de encima, además, estará bien para distraerse un momento-

* * *

Kakashi conocía a la perfección lo desesperante que podía llegar a ser Gai y la poca paciencia que Azara podría llegar a tener con un personaje tan peculiar como el, si no hacía algo probablemente Gai terminaría en coma por tres meses en el hospital cortesía del puñetazo de Azara, aunque admitía que podría ser divertido una situación como esa, sabía que no podía dejar que sucediera. Como era un festival no podría andar por allí con el uniforme aparte, se supone que no estaba de servicio, se dejó la ropa que tenía, solo se sacó el chaleco y se puso la parte de arriba de una yukata de color azul marino, se dejó el porta kunais por si las dudas, volteo al espejo y la melancolía lo invadió, se veía idéntico a su padre.

 _Mejor me voy._

Caminaba entre la multitud, la gente parecía divertida con los pequeños juegos de azar y los puestos de comida, las linternas estaban encendidas y parecía que habían planeado fuegos artificiales, enfrente de él venían Kurenai y Asuma, ella tenía un kimono blanco con flores rojas y Asuma tenía la yukata completa

-¡Oh Kakashi!- lo saludo Asuma –No creí que vendrías, estas cosas no son de tu estilo- río un poco

-Digamos que Gai tuvo que ver en esto-

-Cierto, la apuesta de la cita- recordó Kurenai

-Los únicos aquí en una cita de verdad son ustedes, estoy aquí para evitar que Azara envíe a Gai al hospital-soltó una pequeña risa tan solo para molestar a la pareja

Asuma se rascó la cabeza nervioso y Kurenai se sonrojo bajando la mirada -No digas tonterías Kakashi- dijo algo molesta

-Lo sabía-

-Kakashi-san…-

Se dio la vuelta al oír su nombre, Azara había llegado con Satomi, la mayor tenía un kimono de color ámbar, con unas flores negras, los labios pintados de rojo, el largo mechón de cabello que siempre le caía en la cara lo tenía hacia atrás y aun costado tenía una flor de loto como adorno, la más pequeña tenía un kimono blanco con flores rojas como el de Kurenai, pero su obi era de color amarillo y el cabello atado en una cola de caballo alto.

Por alguna razón, Kakashi se quedado sin palabras al ver a quien fuera su compañera de escuadrón.

-Sí, solo Kurenai y yo tenemos una cita- se río Asuma y se alejó con su cita, aunque Kakashi ni siquiera escuchó el comentario.

-Azara-san- de la nada apareció Gai con una no sorprendente yukata de color verde puesta arriba de su ya tan famoso spandex verde –Ya que ha venido con Kakashi, acepto mi total derrota en el campo amoroso, pero quiero que me permita ser su amigo-

-Ah- una gota de sudor paso por su nuca –De acuerdo…-

-Muchas gracias Azara-san- dijo animoso –Me retirare para que disfruten su cita pero los seguiré de cerca- y se esfumó.

Kakashi se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz ante el dramatismo de Gai, suspiro con pesadez y se giró a Azara, ofreciéndole la mano, la pelinegra dudo un poco pero aceptó para comenzar a caminar alrededor de los pequeños puestos del festival.

Del otro lado de los puesto tres chicos cuyas ropas tenían la insignia del clan Uchiha hacían señas para llamar la atención de Satomi, la pequeña miro a su hermana en busca de aprobación, la cual solo le hizo una ademan con el rostro para indicarle que fuera con los chicos que la estaban llamando animosamente.

-Satomi me dijo que paso su prueba para obtener el rango de Jounin-

-Durante tu ausencia ella participó en un par de misiones con aquellos chicos-

Azara sonrio –Me alegra que finalmente este haciendo amigos-

* * *

Para Gai era inevitable no espiarlos, los miraba escondido entre los arbustos con Kurenai y Asuma, el ver como comían del mismo plato de dango le estaba carcomiendo por dentro…según él.

-Ah, realmente Kakashi no es nada romántico- dijo Asuma notando lo incomodo que esos dos se veían.

-Aun no entiendo porque los quieren juntar-dijo Kurenai sobre pensando si esa era una buena idea

-¡Yo no los quiero juntar, yo quería salir con ella!- lloraba Gai –Pero el mejor hombre ha ganado, y no puedo permitir de que una mujer tan hermosa sea rechazada- decía con orgullo el experto en taijutsu.

-Además sería divertido, nunca he visto a Kakashi enamorado o algo por estilo, a pesar de que es muy popular entre las chicas y le gusta hacerse el casanova- río Asuma

–Pues bueno, manos a la obra- suspiro Kurenai con pesadez

Esperaban, Kakashi y Azara estaban en la orilla del pequeño río mientras hablaban de algo que para la distancia en la que ellos estaban no era audible.

-Pareciera que los peces también celebran- decía Azara, porque pareciera que hasta ellos estaban animados

-Así parece-

Azara dio un paso adelante y fue perfecto, Kurenai jalo un hilo para hacer que se tropezara.

-¡Ten cuidado!- Kakashi la rodeo de la cintura con los brazos para evitar que cayera y la acerco a ella, parecía un abrazo.

Los tres shinobis estaban contentos con aquel resultado, aunque Gai se mordía la yukata

-Lo siento- la soltó, se sentía nervioso

El cielo nocturno comenzó a iluminarse con diversos colores, los fuegos artificiales habían comenzado captando la atención de todos los aldeanos que se encontraban en el festival.

-¡Son hermosos!- decía Azara emocionada

-Tienes razón- Kakashi volteó a verla.

No es como si le fuera a decir algo, pero así como hacía unos momentos se había quedado sin palabras, ahora estaba inmóvil, la luz de los fuegos artificiales contrastaba con su blanca piel y eso la hacía lucir de una manera curiosa…se podía decir que para Kakashi, Azara lucía hermosa esa noche.

Aunque intentara concentrarse en los fuegos artificiales no podía evitar voltea y mirar a Azara cada que la pelinegra le tomaba el brazo o le jalaba la ropas haciendo énfasis en las figuras que adornaban el cielo nocturno; Kakashi se dio cuenta que por primera vez desde que la conoció la veía como lo que era, una hermosa chica con una sonrisa que se lo había contagiado incluso a él. El aroma de su cabello inundaba la nariz del peliplata, ese agradable aroma a loto hacia que quisiera quedarse incluso más cerca de ella, aunque los fuegos artificiales habían cedido indicando el termino del festival, Kakashi sentía una necesidad de seguir querer conversando con ella.

¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo al ninja copia?

Puedo percibir su olor, olía como la flor de su cabello, a loto, era un agradable olor y se volvió a pellizcar aunque…era algo imposible, por que ella lo miraba y sonreía y él bajo la máscara también sonreía y le regalaba una mirada cálida.

* * *

-Gracias Kakashi, pero no era necesario que nos acompañaras- Azara se encontraba recargada en el marco del umbral de su puerta y Kakashi estaba a tan solo unos pasos de ella

-Con todo el sake que Gai probablemente bebió, existía la posibilidad de que tal vez nos lo encontráramos en el camino- bromeo un poco –Saliste este mismo día del hospital y la última cosa que has hecho es descansar, aun tengas un organismo resistente has pasado por mucho, quería asegurarme de que no desmayaras o algo así- dijo un poco más serio

Azara se acercó a Kakashi y le dio un beso en la mejilla a través de la máscara –Quien diría que el ninja copia se preocupa tanto por sus camaradas, buenas noches Kakashi, descansa-

* * *

 **Mi unico terror siempre ha sido y sera que Kakashi me quede demasiado OoC cuando se enamoré y espero que este no este sucediendo aqui :v -avisenme si pasa ahksjahsasjka- Le tengo tanto amor al personaje que lo respeto demasiado como para hacerle algo asi y quebrantarlo uwu. Espero les haya gustado, por favor dejenme sus comentarios buenos, negativos, mentadas de madre, cualquier cosa, besitos :B**


	7. VI

**Hola a todos! No creí que tendría desaparecida algo asi como dos años...wow, pero bueno, en vez de disculparme lo compensare todo subiendo el fic, espero estar mas al pendiente por aquí. Espero sea de su agrado!**

* * *

El sol iluminaba la aldea mientras las personas comenzaban sus rutinas diarias, abrían sus negocios, salían a caminar, o se ponían sus uniformes y disponian a trabajar. También los shinobis comenzaban sus días.

Azara caminaba con una sonrisa en la cara, la noche anterior había salido mejor de lo que había imaginado además, se sentía sumamente feliz de ya no llevar ese pesado chaleco gris ni la preocupación de tener que estar enmascarada la mayoría del tiempo, podía regresar a sus ropas, su kimono de color violeta, los protectores en los brazos, la katana colgando a un lado y esas zapatillas características que todos usaban de color negro.

-¡Azara-chan!- una voz masculina muy animosa la llamaba y eso le hizo perder un poco su tranquilidad.

-Gai, ¿no es demasiado temprano para estar molestando?- se cruzó de brazos al ver al shinobi de las cejas pobladas pararse junto a ella.

-Para nada Azara-chan, he decidido que solo quiero su amistad- hizo la seña de "ok" con su pulgar -¿A dónde se dirige hoy?- seguía animado

Suspiro pesadamente mientras dudaba en responder, tal vez se arrepentiría un poco de eso después –Al estadio, el día de hoy ascienden a Jounin y Satomi está entre ellos-

-¡Oh! No puedo creer que la pequeña hermana de Azara-chan se haya convertido en toda una gran kunoichi, ¿puedo acompañarte?-

-Supongo que si…- se rasco nerviosamente la nuca, ya se había arrepentido

En los exámenes Chuunin los aspirantes tenían que pasar las peores pruebas, podrían perder la vida en el transcurso de estas o en los últimos combates y quien ganara seria privilegiado y quienes perdieran dependían de la decisión de los sabios y el Hokage. En cambio para ascender a Jounin dependía de cuantas misiones tip habias completado o participado, la confianza que tus camaradas te tenían, las aportaciones a la aldea y a las futuras generaciones de shinobis, en algunos otros casos dependía de lo que los sabios y los lideres de clanes opinaban sobre ti, en este caso, las habilidades en cumplimiento de misiones, rastreo y medicina de Satomi le habían hecho merecerla a titulo de Jounin a tan corta edad.

-Hay mucha gente- dijo Gai asombrado, pocas veces se notaba un gran público pero en este caso, se habían ascendido a mas shinobis que en años pasados y eso causaba sensación.

-Azara, Gai- se acercó una pareja

-Asuma, Kurenai, no creí que vendrían por aquí- dijo la pelinegra algo asombrada

-Bueno, ayer un pequeño amigo de Satomi no paraba de hablar de lo emocionado que estaba por ella así que termino convenciéndonos de venir a ver- dijo Asuma sonriente

Entre tanta multitud, los ojos de Azara buscaban inconscientemente a Kakashi, pensaba que se lo encontraría en cualquier momento, supuso que eso era algo que no se perdería, y en efecto estaba allí, pero estaba trepado en el techo viendo cómodamente lo que sucedía.

La ceremonia no duro mucho, una vez que el Hokage termino de hablar los aldeanos se acercaron sus familiares y Azara hizo lo mismo; Satomi miraba pensativa la pequeña conmemoración que había recibido por haber tenido un gran desempeño durante ese año, pero antes de poder felicitarla o decirle algo, los mismos jóvenes shinobis del festival se le acercaron haciendo que la menor sonriera ante su compañía, algo que hacía a Azara sonreír, Satomi no era de confiar en muchas personas.

-Realmente lo hizo bien- dijo Kakashi acercándose, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Azara haciéndola sobresaltar un poco.

-Kakashi, creí que no habías venido-

-Llegue tarde, me perdí haciendo otras cosas- contestó con su ya tan típica despreocupación

-Ya veo- le sonrío

Algo había cambiado en Azara desde que Kakashi la trajo de regreso a Konoha, o tal vez desde el momento en que su padre las abandonó junto con toda la vida que creyeron haber tenido; su afilada mirada solo la obtenía quien la merecía, pues la calidad y verdadera bondad que tenía muy en el fondo había comenzado a emerger, algo que Kakashi notaba…

* * *

Los días de tranquilidad y alguna que otro sinónimo de monotonía se convirtieron en un par de años; años que a decir verdad fueron demasiado cómodos, alegres y amables para las hermanas que poco a poco fueron cerrando sus heridas con esas nuevas amistades que se convirtieron en cercanas.

Kakashi se había tomado la mala costumbre de ir a casa de Azara después de cada misión, indiferentemente si eran las 3 de la madrugada y hubiera una tormenta eléctrica, el ninja copia prefería por mucho hacerle una visita incomoda a la kunoichi que ir al hospital. No importaba las veces que le regañara o le diera una larga platicaba por su irresponsabilidad, Azara se había dado cuenta de que eso no impediría que el ninja copia entrara por su ventana cada que lo necesitara, así que simplemente dejo de desgastarse haciéndolo entender.

Como era ya costumbre, la ventana del cuarto de Azara se abrió delicadamente y sin hacer ruido se deslizó torpemente hacia su cama, sosteniendo con fuerza su sangrante costado, apretando la herida con aquel brazalete que emanaba el peculiar chakra purpura que podía parar una hemorragia de tal magnitud. Por lo general a modo de broma cuando ni siquiera había sido herido en combate, Kakashi se metía delicadamente entre las sabanas de Azara y la abrazaba tan solo para hacerla enojar, los extras venían cuando dejaba lodo o ese olor a "bosque" como ella lo llamaba, pero no era como si la encontraba dormida, la kunoichi podía sentir la presencia de Kakashi desde el momento que los brazaletes se activaban, por lo que se mantenía en alerta hasta que llegará.

Pero aquella noche no quería manchar sus limpias sabanas con su sangre, así que solo se sentó en la orilla esperando a que la pelinegra se incorporará, estaba más sucio y cansado de lo normal, había sangre seca en su uniforme y probablemente no solo era la suya.

-El sangrado cedió, no te pasara nada malo- musito Azara suavemente sin abrir los ojos

-No estoy preocupado por eso-

Azara se incorporó y lo miro, inmediatamente notó lo mal de la condición de Kakashi y esa visible ojera podía contar la infinidad de cosas que sucedieron durante su misión, olía a nieve, a humo, a sangre, a muerte…Olía a tantas cosas y sabía que había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para regresar a la aldea, esa herida llevaba demasiado tiempo abierta igual que muchas otras. No iba a preguntarle nada, sabía que si él quería decir algo simplemente lo diría, había aprendido a no preguntarle de mas, lo conocía bastante bien.

Suspiro con pesadez mientras se ponía una bata y se acercaba al ninja con unas tijeras quirúrgicas para poder cortar su uniforme y examinarlo mejor –No morirás por no saber hacer su trabajo, morirás por ser un terco…-susurró algo cansada

-Solo confió en la mejor cuando se trata de curar mis heridas- trato de sonreír por debajo de la máscara pero ciertamente la fiebre ya le estaba haciendo estragos.

Sin mucho esfuerzo Kakashi se recostó en su cama, no le importaba si sus sabanas eran manchadas o no con sangre, aquella pequeña rutina se había vuelto normal entre ellos, era un nivel de intimidad que los dos aceptaban y los hacían sentir cercanos el uno con el otro, Azara podía quedarse dormida con facilidad aunque el Ninja Copia utilizara el 80% de su cama.

* * *

Parecía ser que los subordinados del Raikage seguían haciendo de las suyas y habían robado un pergamino con secretos del Byakugan de los Hyuuga, aquel intento de secuestro de la primogénita del líder del clan no les había bastado.

A pesar de ser de las kunoichis más inteligentes de la aldea, la manera en la que tenían que recuperar el pergamino no le agradaba a ninguna, pero las tres decidieron que si era sencillo bastaba, no tenían que complicarse tanto planeado una estrategia tan detallada, cuando podían hacer pocos movimientos y ahorrar tiempo valioso para la aldea.

El plan era sencillo, los shinobis de esa unidad que robó el pergamino tenían una debilidad muy peculiar por las bebidas alcohólicas y los lugares de compañía, asi que el simple hecho de quitarse los uniformes y vestirse de una manera provocativa seria suficiente.

-Esto es incómodo- musitaba Kureni al no hallarse en aquellas ropas

-No es como si a mí me gustara, ¿sabes?- le respondió Azara seria

Vestidos de seda barata que dejaban ver sus piernas y parte de sus senos, los shinobis viciosos ya estaban dentro del cuarto esperando a las supuestas damas de compañía, solo tenían uno que otro kunai escondido entre las ropas por si hubiera problema alguno, el té estaba adulterado y Kurenai tenía listo un genjutsu si es que les causaba problemas.

-Señoritas por favor, me estoy impacientando- decía un hombre de cabello rubio muy borracho, su compañero no se quedaba atrás

-No desesperen mis amores- decía Kurenai con una dulzura fingida en su voz.

Ambas entraron, Azara tenia los té en la mano y dio uno a cada hombre, Kurenai se sentó en las piernas de uno, y Azara se deslizaba por el mueble hasta llegar al otro hombre de cabello rojo.

-Señoritas por que no mejor calentamos la noche- el de cabello rubio tomo la barbilla de Kurenai

-Oh pero mi señor, ¿Por qué no le da un trago primero a tu té?- le respondió ella acercándole la taza

-No estamos tan ebrios como para tomar té- se quejó el pelirrojo

-Mi señor, por favor, lo hicimos de un jazmín especialmente para ustedes…- decía Azara mientras gateaba hacia el shinobi, mostrando casi los senos apropósito.

No tardaron mas que segundos en quedarse dormidos.

-Terminemos con esto-

Tardaron menos de cinco minutos en recuperar el pergamino, los shinobis habían sido descuidados en cargar con él en estado de ebriedad, ese somnífero combinado con alcohol haría que estuvieran dormidos por al menos una semana o dos.

* * *

-Oh, han regresado de su misión- decía Asuma quien algo sorprendida de ver a las kunoichis en casa -¿Cómo les fue?-

-Bien, fue demasiado fácil- dijo Kurenai

-Aunque bastante molesto- continuo Azara

-¿Y eso porque?- pregunto Kakashi quien curiosamente tenía un libro en mano que cubría todo su rostro.

-Ah Kakashi, no sabía que te encontrabas por aquí- dijo Asuma riéndose de la extraña aparición del peliplata

-Decidimos irnos por lo rápido y fácil al seducir a esos shinobis- continuo Kurenai con la conversación.

-¿Por qué hicieron una cosa así?- preguntó Kakashi desviando la mirada del libro

-Lo acabo de decir, era la manera más eficaz de terminar con esa misión- respondió Kurenai

Kakashi regresó la mirada completamente al libro y les dio la espalda –No entiendo porque decidieron hacer algo tan degradante siendo de las mejores en sus rangos- replicó mientras le daba la vuelta a la hoja

Raras veces Kakashi se molestaba con cosas de ese estilo, el ninja copia era conocido por casanova y provocativo entre las mujeres de la aldea, pero aquel comentario solo hizo parecer que la acción hecha por sus compañeras le había provocado celos y claro, Azara iba aprovechar esa situación para molestarlo un poco, una pequeña dosis de venganza por todos

-¿Lo que acabo de escuchar fue producido por los celos?- dijo la pelinegra divertida mientras se acercaba a Kakashi por la espalda -¿O habrás querido decir que Kurenai y yo no somos lindas? le quito el libro de las manos y se puso frente a él con una juguetona mirada.

Kakashi la miro indiferentemente y rápidamente volvió a tomar su libro de las manos de la chica

-No digas tonterías- siguió leyendo

Kurenai y Asuma miraban divertidos, y de la nada Gai apareció con su Spandex verde gritando entusiasmado

-¡Kakashi¡- apareció frente a él –Tienes suerte de ser seducido por Azara-chan- Gai le abrazo por la cintura a la kunoichi, pero ella le dio una cachetada y enterró la cara al suelo

-¡Oye!, Ya te he dicho que dejes ese comportamiento pervertido conmigo- le dijo enojada

-Lo…lo siento…- respondía con la cara en el suelo.

Aunque habían pasado dos años, pero parecía que algunas cosas no habían cambiado. Kakashi se llevo de nuevo dos dedos al puente de la nariz ante las insistencias de su eterno rival con la chica que nunca le haría caso, se dio la media vuelta y se fue, aún seguía siendo un ANBU y tenía que hacer un informe, Asuma de igual manera partió hacia la oficina del Hokage.

* * *

Kurenai miraba muy seria y fijamente a Azara, incluso tenia los dedos entrecruzados como si tuviera a un rehén enfrente, esperando a que dijera absolutamente todo lo que sabe antes de su ejecución.

-¿Acaso tengo una marca en mi cara o algo por el estlo?- dijoAzara sin regresarle la mirada mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

-¿No crees que ya es momento de que digas la verdad?- dijo la kunoichi de ojos rojos aun con ese semblante serio

-¿De que estas hablando?- le miro confundida la pelinegra

Kurenai viro los ojos y relajo su postura –De los sentimientos que tienes por Kakashi…-

-Oh…- eso la había tomado por sorpresa

Azara giro su rostro hacia el plato con bocadillos de la mesa de centro de Kurenai y después soltó una pequeña risa, algo que desesperó a su anfitriona -¿Realmente crees que me he enamorado de él?- preguntó aun con esa extraña sonrisa en sus labios

Una vena en la sien de Kurenai comenzó a hincharse –Si no estás con Satomi o haciendo cosas para ti misma, te encuentras con Kakashi- dio un sorbo a su té -¿Crees que nadie se ha dado cuenta de las visitas nocturnas que te hace? Pasa más tiempo en tu casa que en su departamento, como si vivieran juntos. Ademas…- Kurenai la miro fijamente a los ojos –Hay algo en la manera en la que Kakashi te mira que no tiene con nadie más, ni siquiera en esas chicas que "conquista"-

Azara suspiro con algo de pesadez mientras se acomodaba el cabello –Si yo tuviera sentimientos por Kakashi y se lo dijera, ¿Qué crees que pasaría? ¿Qué me correspondiera? Sabemos que eso no sucederá ni con el genjutsu más poderoso que existirá-

Kurenai se cruzó de brazos algo molesta porque Azara tenia razón. Kakashi Hatake era la persona más reacia hacia ese tipo de cosas, por más normales que fueran, era como si él ninja copia hubiera enterrado todo eso en lo más profundo del averno.

Esa situación se volvería insignificante en un par de horas, cuando la luna se tornó de un rojo carmesí espeluznante…


End file.
